New beginnings New changes
by MovieDreamer
Summary: Under the process of editing! Do not read yet... lol
1. Never take life for granted

I was your average 14 year old girl getting ready knowing that high school is now in her way.  
  
I sat down looking at my room. I looked at my poster that filled the room. Many of them where with Josh Hartnett in many movies. There was one in Pearl harbor a movie that I love!  
  
Then there's one with just him there smiling.  
  
I blushed slightly as I saw him.  
  
I was sitting in my bed wondering what to do next. I've done the killing chores that my Mom sent me to do.  
  
It took me a time but after a while my parents started to notice I was crushing on Josh Hartnett.  
  
I never had a crush on hardly any guys at my school. They were too short and act like they hard (tough) or if their too tall they act like a bunch of idiots thinking they can just go and play any girl they feel.  
  
I looked at my stuffed animal as it smiled at me. I knew I would be going to high school soon. Now I wasn't going to be any cheerleader or anything to deal with a group. I'm going to have my friends social life and such. I turned on the radio and they started to give "skater boi" my favorite song.  
  
I leapt up and down as I saw the posters go and up and down when my sister came in.  
  
My sister was what we would call "cute and adorable" but at the same time "annoying and nosy."  
  
She was 7 years old with her blondish brown hair and hazel eyes. Her light skin which turned a bit of a crispy brown since she got a tan.  
  
Her hair was in a braid and she had a cute smile I called a "cherry smile."  
  
Although I was sister with her we looked nothing alike.  
  
Unlike her I had dark brown eyes and my hair was a dark brownish black. More black than brown and my hair was in a bun. I had brown skin and I wear a cap on my head backwards that makes me look like a tomboy but no one seems to mind.  
  
She held the phone in her hand looking at me.  
  
"what is it Fatima?"  
  
"phone."  
  
I took the phone as she left hopping and skipping in her innocent childhood.  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"hey Lia it's me Amy"  
  
"hey Amy what up?"  
  
Now my real name wasn't Lia is what everyone called me and my best friend wasn't named Amy either it was short for her name. But that is forbidden since she isn't fond of it.  
  
Then I heard a shout on the phone.  
  
"LIA!!!!" in an over excited matter.  
  
It was my other best friend Sam who was on three way with me and Amy.  
  
I laughed to hear them we had a long conversation. I was part of a group well was before I left my middle school. My best friends where Amy,Sam,Bravlio but we all call him Brownie to bug the heck out of him and Ramón.  
  
Sam sounded real happy about something and said it in a teasing way.  
  
"your husband is on TV"  
  
I was confused.  
  
"husband? I have a husband!! Since when?"  
  
I knew by then what she meant but I did the "stupid" act.  
  
Amy laughed. "what you think? Josh Hartnett."  
  
"oh for real!" I said still acting but I was already rushing to the TV set.  
  
"what channel what channel"  
  
"you are an obsessed fan." said Ramón over the phone sounding a bit mad but I guess he was just jealous.  
  
Bravlio was also on the phone.  
  
They were chilling by Sam's house. "it's on the Starz channel. It's the movie Pearl harbor."  
  
I loved the movie and quickly tuned to the channel.  
  
Amy as usual hardly talked unless it was on Japanese cartoons.  
  
We like to sometimes play around we're from other countries since Bravlio has this obsession with Adolph Hitler and the World war.  
  
Naw he aint a nerd I guess he liked the movie we saw and how Adolph Hitler did things.  
  
But I'm horrible in Social Studies so don't ask me any questions that deal with it. Unless it deals with Pearl Harbor.  
  
So this is how it went. I was French. I have no idea what made me French but I was from France.  
  
Samantha was American.  
  
Amy was Japanese and Brownie was from Germany.  
  
While Ramón was Russian.  
  
Since Pearl harbor dealed with America and Japan, Sam and Amy started to "play argue"  
  
"why you bombed our harbor you Japs!" said Sam playing.  
  
"hey hey hey we gave you Nintendo remember." They kept going on like this while I stared at Josh daydreaming...  
  
"Hey Lia come ova to my house you and Amy." Sam said.  
  
"yeah we got food here everything" said Bravlio  
  
"and maybe some brownies.." Said Ramón teasing.  
  
Bravlio although I couldn't see him through the phone I could tell he was already play fighting with Ramón  
  
"all right I'll be there in 15 minutes . just let me get ready."  
  
I put on the Pearl Harbor CD on and put it to the song "there you'll be"  
  
Although many didn't know I loved to sing. Besides sports which I love the most I had a soft side. That was my singing. The people who knew I could sing taught I sang beautifully except for my friend Alyssa but I call her Lisa. She thinks I sing like a little girl.  
  
She also knew that I was in a huge crush on Josh Hartnett but all she can say was Ben Affleck was hotter and that's that.  
  
I dialed her number quickly telling her to meet me at Sam's house. She agreed and hung up getting her things ready.  
  
"when I think back on these times.and the dreams we left behind.I'll be glad cuz I was bless to have you in my life."  
  
I got my baseball mitt and plays sports although Amy and Lisa wouldn't play and instead want to shop.  
  
I put my baseball in and smiled at myself in the mirror.  
  
I ran off and I guess I wasn't thinking correctly. Or in other case not thinking at all! I ran right into the street where the cars where running when I saw a flash and my life pass me by in a split second. I didn't feel hitting the ground. nothing I just was in black out. . I heard voices telling me I wasn't going to make it. .. I felt my energy going away.. I didn't think anymore.my life was over.. 


	2. A new beginning

Hey Lia get up already!" said a voice laughing.  
  
"you sleep more than my neighbor's cat!"  
  
I opened my eyes and I saw.. "Josh Hartnett!!"  
  
I fell back on a bed that I was sleeping in.  
  
He looked at me strangely laughing going on the bed looking at me on the floor.  
  
" are you okay? And who's Josh Hartnett??"  
  
I stood there speechless. "y-y-y-you!"  
  
He smiled. "do you have crush on a guy I should know?"  
  
"hey Danny!" Then I saw the guy that look like Ben Affleck.  
  
I shook my head. "I must dreaming.yeah that's it dreaming.."  
  
"hey Lia you alright?" said Ben.  
  
"um.you're.you're Ben right?"  
  
Ben laughed.  
  
"are you into dream land again. no"  
  
he said real slow like if I was mental. "I-----am------Rafe----- McCawley  
  
I made a face at him then I realized this was like in the movie Pearl Harbor.  
  
"odd." I looked at Josh.  
  
He was so handsome and seem to be real happy.  
  
"Danny...Walker.."  
  
"hey you remebered me!" said Danny acting and laughing at the same time.  
  
I got up. I saw myself in a military uniform. "odd."  
  
Danny laughed. "is odd all you can say.. now come on.. we gotta see how Red is at the hospital that burn looked bad" he ran off.  
  
"Rafe looked at me and sat down. 'you okay Lia. you know I've always been like a brother to you.."  
  
I looked at him and smiled. "no.it's okay. I was.lost for a moment.."  
  
Rafe smiled. "okay.." he got up and left.  
  
I followed not knowing where else to go.  
  
"Danny" walked by my side. I felt my heart beating real hard on my chest. He smiled.  
  
"alright there we are" he ran up ahead like some type of little kidergarten kid going to the park.  
  
I ran after him and walked in when I saw.  
  
"samantha??!!!"  
  
Samantha looked at me and smirked.  
  
"yeah that's me Lia. Woah you look sick you okay?"  
  
I just smiled. "oh I'm perfectly fine.never been better really.."  
  
Even though I knew I was right next to the one person I only wish to at least sign my auto graph book was now part of my life  
  
.no a glimpse I guess because this wasn't real. but hey enjoy it while I can is all I can say.  
  
Amy then came to the scene.  
  
"amy!!" I wanted to shout and hug her.  
  
Then I saw Red. He had a harsh burn on him and my friend Lisa was smoothing his back with cream to make it better.  
  
She then took a tray and dropped it when she saw Rafe.  
  
"oh hi." she said and dropped to the floor to pick up the things she dropped.  
  
Now to describe my friends Amy was a girl with brown hair which was neither wavy or curly. It was right there in the middle. Her eyes are brown but now she was a blonde! It was her just with blonde hair. She ahd always told me it was her natural hair color and then after it changed but .wow.  
  
Then I saw Samantha. She was the same with her dark blonde hair and her green eyes.  
  
But now Alyssa was another one who changed. Her hair was red! Her hair was just like my sister. Blondish brown but now red. She didn't look bad but she seem to stammer a bit next to Rafe and her cheeks turned all pink.  
  
I looked around.  
  
"wow. I never taught I would end up here.."  
  
I turned to Danny again but for some reason couldn't galnce at him then  
  
Sam looked at her.  
  
"what's a matter can't handle looking at your boyfriend?"  
  
My heart lept. "boyfriend???!! This handsome pilot was my boy friend.."  
  
I looked at Red. "mmmmmmwhat a matter.." He started to stammer the usual. "mmmmmmforgot your.mmmm..life for a moment?"  
  
I looked at Danny he seem to be blushing with his face turned then he looked at sam and starts pointing in a boyish way like to run off after what he gotta say.  
  
"for the last time she aint my girl.." he ran off.  
  
Sam,Lisa, and Amy started to laugh. Rafe chuckled a bit and I was dead red.  
  
Red smiled. "mmmmmmmmmm are you going to the mmmmdance Rafe"  
  
Rafe smiled and sighed. "yeah..." he seem to be day dreaming and the girl started to giggle.  
  
Rafe then cleared his throat.  
  
"well see you later girls at the dance."  
  
I stood there looking at Red and Alyssa.  
  
"alright fly boy you can go off now." Red smiled.  
  
"mmmmm thanks..mmmmm.Nurse"  
  
Lisa winked. "call me Lisa.." I ran up to them.  
  
Samantha looked at me while getting her siccors and medicnes in a tray .  
  
"well are you all going to the dance"  
  
"I am" said Amy excitedly.  
  
"girl I came here to do..well do a country a good sevice" Lisa laughed.  
  
Sam looked at her as if saying "uh huh" and then said.  
  
"yeah right you know you came here to see about a million men in their underwear"  
  
I started to laugh with Sam while Amy turned bright red.  
  
Amy then breath in and then out. Then she smiled real happy.  
  
"that's why we are here to serve.."  
  
The girls started to giggle and laugh again. I smiled. My friend where so much older. They were about 17-20 years of age.  
  
"don't mind me asking but how old are you girls again" Amy smiled.  
  
"I'm 20.."  
  
Sam smiled. "19" Lisa who was washing her hand in the sink.  
  
"18. and if you want to know your age it's 17" she said teasing.  
  
The girls laughed. "wow Lia you act like if you lost your memory.."  
  
I only smiled hesitating a bit. "no. I'm just pretty um..sick.."  
  
A young sailor came in by the name of Dorie Miller but that was not Dorie Miller. To me that was the guy from Snow dogs but I notice the girls started to giggle behind me.  
  
"wow..he's handsome.." said Amy  
  
"yeah .. I'm going..to treat him first" said Lisa getting ahead of the other nurses.  
  
Sam smiled. "wow... and to think he's a sailor"  
  
Well "dorie" put his hat on his chest and then spoke. "good morning ma'am. "  
  
Lisa was blushing. "how may I help you?"  
  
"well I got a bit of a cut.right there and.."  
  
"okay just sit down.." said lisa flirting a bit.  
  
Then came the other nurses. Evelyn, Barbara, Sandra Betty, and Martha.  
  
"hello sweet heart wats a matter" said Evelyn smiling at me.  
  
I smiled. "oh nothing.. I'm a bit um.not myself today.."  
  
Betty was running ahead and sitsd down. "okay we're going to the dance today."  
  
she said laughing hesitaing a bit. "we need to look our best.."  
  
"honey we're going to be more than gorgeous we're going to leave those pilot like a bunch of dogs wanting their little treat.." Barbara laughed as she said this.  
  
The nurses started to gigile.  
  
I sat down listening to them. Martha took out a small mirror applying make up on.  
  
"well we were here to meet guys weren't we?" she smiled at herself in the small mirro and put it away.  
  
"alright girls we're going shopping for our clothes okay."  
  
Sandra looked at me.  
  
"and especially find some clothes for our little Lia"  
  
I smiled a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"yeah honey how do you expect for Danny to notice you if you're always there like if you were one of them."  
  
Amy laughed.  
  
"she is one of them.."  
  
Sam sat down.  
  
"you know what she mean.."  
  
"uh huh" said Martha.  
  
"you know what this means girls!"  
  
Betty laughed.  
  
" oh I know."  
  
The girls shouted. "MAKE OVER!!!"  
  
If there was one thing I hated was make up.. Icky disgusting make up.  
  
"oh come on" said Evelyn in her sweet voice.  
  
"come here after like an hour before the dance okay?"  
  
I immeditely agreed just to get out of there and ran off.  
  
Lisa was smiling and still flirting with Dorie and from the looks of it. He seem intrested.  
  
But I coludn't say more because I kept running.  
  
I ran all the way to the place where the guys were at.  
  
"you are one good looking son of a bitch.don't ever change"  
  
one of them said laughing looking at himslef in the mirror.  
  
Then I tried to remember who he was put it didn't come to me. Was he Billy? Anthony? Joe? Or Tony?  
  
I always use to think besides Danny was the next cute one but it didn't come to me his name. "yeah you're real good looking I'm practically meltin' for ya" I said.  
  
Something I always wanted to tell him when I saw this movie.  
  
"girl you know you love me.. you just don't want to accept that the hottest man alive is before you" he did a little dance before me.  
  
"no I see the most conceited man before me" I said laughing pushing him back  
  
One of them passed their comb through their hair and did a clicking sound. I think it was Joe but I can't seem to remember noone here.  
  
"don't worry bout Lia here we bout to go with nurses.good lookin' nurses"  
  
I walked off to get something while I heard one of them say.  
  
"you trying to say Lia is ugly. Lia is hott!" he started to whistle real loud.  
  
I laughed a bit. I'm suddenly attracted to these guys here and back in junior high school I was only "average"  
  
"yeah but we aint good enough for Lia anyways."  
  
Then I saw that this guy kept acting like he's extremley handsome and said.  
  
"muah don't you eva die"  
  
"hey we gotta take it all in this one night"  
  
"dying that's precisely what we're suppose to be thinking.tell 'em "  
  
"talking about the last night and dying look what I got here" he showed a small bottle.  
  
"okay you put a bit under your eyes..let it sting a bit and then take a breath in and say"  
  
by then the guy's eyes were watery.  
  
"baby their preparing us for war. I just hope that everything we got to do we'll do it tonight"  
  
"wow that was deep" I said trying hard not to laugh. "I just hope they buy it . I sure wouldn't"  
  
They kept talking and chatting. As I walked outside with a bag on my hand which is suppose to be the dress I'm suppose to wear, I looked at Rafe and Danny.  
  
I ran and hide behind a car they were next to listening to their conversation. .  
  
"I suggest you not to go Rafe. it's not safe"  
  
"hey okay listen you take care of my sister Lia think she rather have you there then me" he said punching his arm.  
  
"sister?" I taught to myself. I aint Rafe's sister..since when?"  
  
Danny blushed and then looked at him. "It's the most dangerous place you can go. look at us. We wear the same uniforms. if they need me.. I'll go but why go to trouble if it doesn't want me."  
  
"Cuz I'm old now look at me I'm 25! I might as well teach these kids how to fly. I don't wanna do that I want to fight!"  
  
"Yeah and when they have no surviovors they'll just get more people and might break ya down like they did to my dad when he fought the Germans.. and what about your sister. she cares for you.  
  
Although she never said "brother to you.that would be because you adopted her.but"  
  
I smiled. I understood. I was adopted. Cute but yet I was more confused my the moment.  
  
"Lia could take care of herself. Lia's a big girl now"  
  
"Lia's only 17! How can you ex-"  
  
They were interrupted when Red shouted.  
  
"Hey come on nurses don't mmmmm dance my themzleves"  
  
"come on let's go.." I passed by them.  
  
"where the hell is Lia heading to.." said Rafe.  
  
"somewhere" said danny.  
  
"I'll get her you guys keep goin' we'll catch up"  
  
I stood there near by the beach. It was so nice as it crashed.  
  
I really didn't feel like going to the dance. I just kept thinking is this for real? I didn't know what to do. But then I looked on thr bright side. Danny was here! I blushed real red but then I jumped up when I heard his voice.  
  
"hey there little lady don't wanna go to the dance or something?"  
  
"it's not that" I said laughing holding it to myself I could never imagine Josh Hartnett saying "little lady" as the wind of the beach started to hit me gently.  
  
Danny walked beside me putting his hand in his pocket and smiled looking at the ocean.  
  
My heart was beating so hard. How can I a 14 year old girl be crushing on this actor who doesn't know I exist and suddenly I'm 17 and it was amazing but then he asked.  
  
"so what is it?"  
  
Out of nowhere I said. "If I'll be able to prove that I'm good enough to actually be a female soilder"  
  
Danny hugged me and looked at me in the eye.  
  
His eyes were gorgeous. I couldn't help it. I think I trembled.  
  
"you will.I'll be there to assit you in anyway.."  
  
I picked up her foot backwards (also known as "popping" your foot) and looked at Danny's eyes. It was like I was going through a romantic scene.  
  
I didn't want this to end but then Danny turned away and looked when.  
  
"I forgot the dance! Come on get in the car we'll have to drive there.."  
  
he jumped up surprised like alittle kid and hopped in the car I nodded and ran with him and hopped into the car and started to ride there.  
  
We were by the train where I saw the nurses coming.  
  
I then saw Evelyn as she ran to Rafe and hugged him.  
  
I sighed in a lovey way to see my "brother" after a while I found out that Rafe adopted me. and his true love that for some reason I remember he's been bugging me and telling me about Evelyn for 2 weeks in half stairght.  
  
They started to introduce themselves.  
  
"alright meet my friends Barbara, Sandra Betty, and Martha, Amy, Lisa and Samantha"  
  
Rafe pulled me to the front.I made a face and then smiled sweetly.  
  
"Meet my sister her name is .." I cleared my throat before he said my real name.  
  
Rafe smiled and smriked slightly and then said "but we all call her Lia."  
  
Evelyn smiled.  
  
'she beautiful.. hi I'm Evelyn" she said shaking my hand.  
  
Evelyn winked knowing already who I was but didn't want to blow up Rafe's spot.  
  
I decided to bug Rafe and then said  
  
"so you're the girl who's going to be my future sis-oww."  
  
Rafe had stepped on my foot.  
  
Betty went up to Rafe shaking his hand.  
  
"hi.. I'm betty. would you happen to have any friends.."  
  
Rafe laughed and showed him the crowd of boys behind him.  
  
"take your pick.."  
  
I noticed Danny was looking up like he didn't want to be there either. I only looked at him for a moment and smiled real quick and then kept looking up like if hoping Betty not to notice him. The other guys seem to make googly faces. Betty sighed." Um.hi.."  
  
There was dancing and a loud sound of the trumpet with a guy scatting on the microphone. The group there laughed and dirinking their drinks and eating their food.  
  
I stood close to Danny since most of them had become a couple or are with someone they really like.  
  
He pretend to be screaming as he saw me with make up which the nurses put on me on the last mintue (it was only lipstick) and the dress I had on.  
  
One thing was bugging me. It was short. Hey the color black aint so bad but the heels where killing me and the dress was..too short that's it. Just too short..  
  
"the horror!!aahhhhh"  
  
"shut up danny!" I said annoyed after a while.  
  
"it's just too much for me to bear.."  
  
"it's only lipstick okay Danny.no eyeliner no blush no nothing just stupid makeup on my lips.."  
  
"but still.ahhhhhhh horror scary." he pretend to shiver.  
  
He looked at the dress. "you in a dress!! It's the end of the world.."  
  
I hit him on the back of his head. "shut up!!!"  
  
I said a bit whining wishing I never came.  
  
Danny laughed. "I'm playing..alright alright sorry." he smiled and looked at me in the eye.  
  
"sorry I taught you can take a joke." I looked at him and smiled and tickled him a bit to back myself up.  
  
"ha!!! Got you!!"  
  
He laughed like alittle kid which I adored and then I stop and he took a breath in and then out really loudly.  
  
Then suddenly since he didn't ask me I had to ask him.  
  
"Danny want to dance?" I said.  
  
Danny shook his head.  
  
"naw. you go off and see you can dance with one of the guys"  
  
"oh come on Danny" I said already taking his hand and pulling him.  
  
I really wanted to dance with him.  
  
Forget the other guys. They are cute but I wanted to dance with Danny.  
  
Hey how many girls get this opportunityin life.  
  
The chances are 1 to infinity which the 1 was in my case.  
  
Danny shook his head again.  
  
"no. I can't dance. I got 2 left feet.there"  
  
"Danny stop been a wimp and get up!"  
  
Danny laughed.  
  
"no now come on I don't want to dance"  
  
I smiled and laughed and then sat down.  
  
"fine I'll sit.enetertain me with your boring life which I know already the whole thing"  
  
"you are an evil little girl.." I smiled sweetly and talked inncoently.  
  
"I am??? I never noticed.."  
  
Danny started to blush. "I really hate when you smile like that"  
  
"why?"  
  
"cuz it's the only think that makes me weak..oooo" he smiled.  
  
My heart took a leap.  
  
Noone had ever commented on the good things about me but mostly he likes my smile!  
  
The boys now in the year 2003 try to say every little bad think about you.  
  
"oh you got a pimple oh look you need to get this you need to get that why you cant have this like that girl over there"  
  
I'm glad I met him.  
  
"So we aint goin' to dance. fine.. go on tell me when Rafe lost an arm or yeah when he broke his leg when he nearly lost a finger and he nearly got killed on the plane and.."  
  
"stop already!" said Danny laughing I took in a drink of juice.  
  
"wanna take a drink?" said danny offering me a beer or what looked like a beer bottle.  
  
"sorry don't drink" I said smiling at him.  
  
Hey the guys what 20 leave him to his social drinking but I'll stay away from that.  
  
Danny cleared his throat and whispered.  
  
"this isn't beer.take a drink if you don't believe me"  
  
like if he knew what I was thinking.  
  
I took a drink and it was..some type of soda drink! I blushed of embarrasment.  
  
Danny tried hard not to laugh but then started to laugh real hard then cleared his throat.  
  
'um.sorry.that wasn't funny."  
  
Danny looked at the others as it went to a slow dance.  
  
"Fine I'll take one dance but.. I won't like it.."  
  
he said looking at me.  
  
"why you wanna dance now I hate slow dances."  
  
"that's why I wanna dance it for revenge" said Danny laughing again.  
  
"ooooo I hate you.." Danny got close to me.  
  
I felt my breath stop for a moment  
  
"I hate you too now come on" he got up and held my hand going to the dance floor.  
  
He squeezed it a bit and I trmebled.  
  
I have never been this in love!  
  
The butterflies in my stomach where killing me!  
  
Evelyn and Rafe noticed.  
  
"well maybe he isn't as shy as you think Rafe.."  
  
"no. he's just not confident of himself. as for Lia he never seen her as a girl"  
  
"oh my God. what do you mean?"  
  
Rafe laughed. "that means he doesn't see her as a girl girl like you and your nurses more like a friend...the only girl he could trust in his life..."  
  
"so he's in love with Lia" said Evelyn hoping Rafe would say yes so she can run and tell Lia.  
  
"I wouldn't say that. but my lil Lia has been crushing on him since they met..use to play a game when they were about 5-7 years old"  
  
"how sweet." Evelyn said already knowing.  
  
"yeah when you see a 5 and 7 year old kissing it aint so cute. they use to play that we were soldiers and pilots and we will soon come back to her.it was all crazy.."  
  
"sounds like they've known each other for years."  
  
"now enough about them 2.no about us." Evelyn smiled and whsipered something in his ear.  
  
"Danny you probably stepped on my foot like 5 times!" I said laughing on his shoulder.  
  
Then we bumped head. "oowwww what are you a ram.."  
  
"I said I had 2 left feet.."  
  
"but we're dancing slowly.."  
  
"Lia give me a break I'm only human.."  
  
"with 2 left feet." I looked in Danny's eyes.  
  
"so tommorow I'm planning to go flying with Rafe"  
  
Danny looked at me for a moment and then turned away.  
  
"um.what's wrong?"  
  
Danny walked off.  
  
"Danny."  
  
I ran after him.  
  
Danny went outside and stood there and kicked his foot.  
  
I ran up to him.  
  
"what's a matter. did I say something wrong because you can have Rafe as your partner if you want..you can tell me you know"  
  
I said laughing a bit.  
  
"it's..it's not that. hasn't Rafe told you?"  
  
"what? Rafe tell me everything.."  
  
"well not this." I walked up to him and then turned in front of him.  
  
It was raning slightly  
  
"then what is it Dan."  
  
"Lia. rafe is leaving tommorow to the Eagle.." Danny was cut off when I shouted.  
  
"the what?! I taught.he said.. But.what! The Eagle Squad."  
  
I turned away. I was a great actress knowing this was coming but what hurt me was not receiving new that Rafe died cuz duh he survives is .what happens after.  
  
"I don't know why he didn't tell you.but he was forced.."  
  
"I taught he had a choice I talked with Doolittle." trying to add it in the scene.  
  
"no now he's forced." I looked at danny and hugged him thinking it was the perfect time.  
  
"How can he do this."  
  
He felt so warm.  
  
"you're going to leave him at the train station."  
  
"Of course!" I said with a shine in my eyes.  
  
"I'll have to respect him.he always wanted to be a great pilot. I just hope he comes back to see me become one as well."  
  
"you have a big chance you know.to become.. a pilot.."  
  
"you have no idea what I went through Danny to prove myself.."  
  
not even knowing what I was saying.  
  
"yeah you had to sneak in a plane.." said Danny laughing.  
  
"and be Rafe's sister for the rest of my life" I said laughing.  
  
"oh yeah that too" I yawned,  
  
"I'm tired.."  
  
"I'll walk you."  
  
"Thanks.."  
  
"wait!" said Danny in an excited matter and held her hand to the car.  
  
"hop on.."  
  
I got on the car and he drove her to the house.  
  
"alright get off."  
  
I jumped up without opening the car door.  
  
Danny did the same.  
  
"alright I got my uniform here." I looked confused like if I wasn't enough.  
  
"yeah and."  
  
"okay go inside your house."  
  
"um okay???" she walked in confused.  
  
":wait till I get changed. "  
  
I started to blush and closed the glass door smiling.  
  
"he's going to change.but into what" I sighed.  
  
"what is he up to."  
  
I turned to him without his shirt and turned back. 'woah."  
  
I shriekd a bit from the excitement.  
  
"I swear this guy is hott!"s I closed the other door and sat down.  
  
Then I heard a knock. Iopened the first door and saw danny.  
  
"um. danny?" okay I know you look real handsome in a uniform and all but.."  
  
I taught he looked mad fine! Danny stood there still.she opened the glass door and he took off his military hat and put it in his chest.  
  
"I promised I'll come back Lia.."  
  
I widen her eyes and remebered that this was something from one of my Pearl harbor fan fics and whispered.  
  
"you still remember that game danny?" playing along with my fan fic that I wrote except the girls name was Lizzy not Lia.  
  
But who cares really.  
  
Danny nodded and whispered.  
  
"play along.."  
  
I sighed. "dan you're crazy."  
  
Danny took my hand and took me outside.  
  
"but who are you?" I said acting like the way my character did.  
  
But I can't keep this up. I remember that the charcter gets a kiss.  
  
Hold on what am I saying. I should keep playing along.  
  
"Daniel Walker. your lost love.remember I said I be back for you in 10-20 years.."  
  
I looked at him. Inside of me I wish this wasn't just a remeberance of the little game that I guessed I played but I kept played along. This is so confusing but I was catching on at least.  
  
"D---d-daniel. Danny!" I hugged him.  
  
"I told you. I be back. look at you..you're so beautiful"  
  
"how did you know I was here?"  
  
"I went around the world asking for the beautifulest girl in the world.and it lead me here.."  
  
I blushed bright red and kissed him.  
  
We both kissed when the nurses were talking about their night.  
  
"oh.my" said Barbara.  
  
"did I miss something. "  
  
Betty sighed. "how sweet."  
  
Martha sighed.  
  
"they really love each other.."  
  
Evelyn smiled.  
  
"and Rafe only said they were close friends.."  
  
Barbra laughed. "watch this ladies.."  
  
she cleared her throat.  
  
"HEY YOU TWO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"  
  
I jumped up and Danny turned.  
  
"woah.look like we got caught."  
  
The nurses started to laugh hysterically.  
  
I turned around blushing bright red and then hid my face in danny's shoulder.  
  
Betty walked up to me which I picked up her head after a while.  
  
"I think you two make the cutest couple.."  
  
"uh huh..so what are you two doing here.."  
  
I blushed. "playing a kid's game.."  
  
Martha looked at them. "a kid game?"  
  
Evelyn laughed remebering what rafe told her.  
  
"hunny you expect me to believe you two were just acting."said Barbra tapping her shoe.  
  
"cuz the kiss looked real to me.." said Betty sighing.  
  
Martha smiled. "real passionate alright.."  
  
"what have you been up to Lia" said Amy.  
  
Amy hasn't change. She always said that when she thinks I'm up to soemthing.  
  
Sam smiled. "woah Lia alright now." she said laughing.  
  
Alyssa smiled. "oh shit you two go out?"  
  
Evelyn then remebered.  
  
"your brother rafe has been looking for you everywhere!"  
  
Danny widened his eyes.  
  
"oh shit.go get in the car I'll drive you bye ladies"  
  
he said while hopping in the car.  
  
"bye girls" I said while getting in the car.  
  
The nurses waved. "bye Danny..bye Lia"  
  
They all sighed. Barbra walked inside the house which where I was.  
  
"come on ladies I don't know about you but I'm exsausted."  
  
Next day.  
  
"Lia fly up fly up!"  
  
I closed my eyes and pulled back the control stick.  
  
I went all the way up and turned it.  
  
I was so scared I think I was going to die.  
  
I kept whispering. "I'm going to die watch me I'm going to crash." I squealed a bit.  
  
I never had been on a plane before.  
  
I was breathing hard touching myself thinking over and over again.  
  
"am I alive? I'm alive I'm alive no way"  
  
"Very well done Lia now bring down and show me some low flying.."  
  
I went straight and pulled down on the control stick and went straight with low flying.  
  
"Very well.very well Lia. Ms.McCawley. I see a great future now you may return to the station..  
  
I smiled sweetly. "thank you sir."  
  
The guys where there waiting.  
  
Rafe, Billy, Red, Joe and Anthony where there cherring.  
  
I got off the plane and ran to Rafe hugging him.  
  
"I did it rafe!" But the experssion on Rafe's face wasn't a smile.  
  
"good for you sister but..I leave in an hour.."  
  
I stood there by the rock crying my heart out.  
  
The other nurses came to me.  
  
"hey hey hey." said Evelyn.  
  
"he's going to write to us don't worry.."  
  
The weird thing I felt was why on earth was I crying.  
  
I then notice I became more and more like Lia McCawley and Lia Funetes was gone.  
  
Lia Fuentes was a girl who died in a car accident at the age of 14 who was in love with the a hottie named Josh Hartnett.  
  
She never had a crush on noone else.  
  
Her best friend were Amy Lisa Sam Bravlio and Ramon.  
  
But their not there anymore.  
  
Maybe they are but in the future and now I'm Lia McCawley and I decided now that I'm going to be here and live her life. I turned to the nurses and said.  
  
"he's going to die...and I don't know if he's going to come back.." 


	3. Promises don't mean nothing or do they?

Evelyn looked at me. "what do you mean.how are you so sure.that he's going to." I looked at Evelyn then I smiled. "you're right I shouldn't be thinking this way.." Suddenly I felt my mind went blank. It's like if I never saw the movoe. I was just as clueless as they were about their life. I didn't know anything about thid Pearl Harbor attack. I looked at them and smiled. "he promised he'll be back.. And I trust him." I got up and Evelyn smiled. The other nurses left when Amy, Lisa and Samantha came to me and smiled. "hey.." we started to talk when I saw Bravlio and Ramon. They were sure older. I didn't even regonize them. "hola chicos" I said to them teasing them. "would you quit the spanish on me lady." Said Bravlio he said eating a brownie (inside joke really lol) Ramon sat down a bit pissed off. "We all know you're Hispanic.. so you go out with Danny huh? I looked at Ramon. "no.." "you liar!" Ramon stood up angry. "I bet you slept with him and everything and I guess after your love in the bed you went outside and gave him a love kiss when the nirses caught you. Oh I wish they could have seen you two in the bed. Go on do what you want see if I care!" he stormed off. Sam got mad. "look you dumb ass all she did was kiss him!" Ramon kept on swearing as he walked off. Lisa shouted. "watch that mouth of your Ramon. Maybe you should go to the camp and wash that mouth with soap! Then think about how you misjudge people so quickly!" Bravlio had finsihed his borwnie and sat down. "Hate to break it to you Lia but Ramon is jealous.:" Amy sat down. "yeah I noticed." she looked a bit low. I looked at Amy and understood that she had a crush on Ramon. How I knew. No idea. Then I heard Doolittle annocing for us to meet at the camp. I got up and smiled waving. "Bye amy sam and Lisa" They waved as I walked with Bravlio. "got a thing for brownies now?" Bravlio smiled. "yeah but you start calling ym brownie boy and I'm going to forget you're a girl." Doolittle smiled. "alright ladies." "ladies? Who you calling a lady" said Anthony. Doolittle looked at Anthony and Anthony smiled. "but you can call me anything you want sir." Doolittle smirked. "alright ladies we're here to learn which partners you can do best with. I want you all to pick a partner. After you picked that partner. I would take you to fly together. I want to see some low flying. High flying and fast speed. I want to see what you can do together.alright go!" I didn't know who to go to. Ramon smriked and looked at me. "what's a matter Lia can't have D-" he paused and danny walked behind me and smiled. "come on lets go" without even asking. I smiled sweetly at Ramon waving good bye as in saying "now what and what. Ha I got a partner and I left you feeling real stupid" Danny smiled. "Ramon bothering you. I heard him swearing loudly after he had a coverstion with you Bravlio and the nurses." Doolittle smiled. "wow thr second generation is just as good as the first." he said winking at me. I smiled. Doolittle might be strict but Doolittle was the only person who understood my dream. "okay I want Ms.McCawley and Mr.Walker up here first.." he patted Danny on the shoulder as we were going to get on the plane. He whispered. "you both show these kids how it's done"  
  
I got on the plane and spoke to Danny over the radio. "alright Danny let's show them how it goes." "I'm right with you Lia.."  
  
In the Eagel Squad...  
  
Rafe was tired after a while of the battle having a drink with a group on men. Rafe seemed happy to be with them. They sang they talked. Rafe talked about his family. Which was Lia his adopted sister, Evelyn his future wife and Danny his best friend like a brother.  
  
Next day in the Eagle squad..  
  
"TURN TURN TURN ALRIGHT DOWN.." "I'M HIT I'M HIT!!!" "I HAVE 4 ON ME I CAN'T GET THEM OFF OF ME" "NUMBER 56 YOU HAVE 5 ON YOUR BACK TURN TURN." there was bomb explosion. This war was worst than Rafe ever imagined..he saw as one of the men who he had a drink with died. Then the next and the next then he flew down when they did retreat. He went flying back and smiled. As soon as he can he started to write a letter back to Lia and Evelyn.  
  
Back in Pearl Harbor..  
  
I was sleeping peacefully when a person was creppy you to scare me when. "Gotcha!" I shouted and jumped the person. It was Danny. "hey you're learning. You sleep to much." he said laughing. "andoowww." he held his head while he was on the floor and I was on top of him. My heart didn't beat as hard anymore. I wasn't THAT in love anymore with an obession. I was just in love with him not obsessed. He laudhed and showed me the letter. "It's from Rafe. I got off of him. "about time.." I took the letter and sat down to read it. Danny sat down reading over my shoulder.  
  
The letter was long but I read it anyways...  
  
Byt rhe end Danny was sleeping on my shoulder. I laguhed na dgot up as he fell on the bed. "owww.." he laughed. "come on we it's Sunday amd we got the day off." "can I at least writr back." "fine fine." I stretched. It's been August and Rafe left around Feburary or March. Which meant I was older now and I was now 18 since my birthday was in April. I was moved from where I was before and was seen as a new recruit. I wrote back to Rafe happily and ran as fast as I can to return the letter. The wind blew on me and I reached the post office. Danny who was running behind me was out of breath. "come.on.Lia..slow.down." When I bumped into Lisa. "there you are. their having a boxing match! My sweetheart against this ugly pumper guy come on" I ran with Lisa but Danny stood behind. "let me..ctach my.breath for a.moment." I ran all the way with her when we saw the atch. Danny had catch up towards the end. I cheered. "come on Dorie!!!!! Whoooo!!" Danny laughed and hugged me. Oh yeah did I mention? During the months I started to go out with Danny. Lisa was screaming. She wasn't suppose to be there. But you think he cares. Ramon looked at me making a face. I waved smiling at him. As much as a jealous person he was and as much of a bitch he acted he was still my close friend as always. Then Anthony came up to me and Danny said. "all right the match Is almost over take your bet." Danny smiled still hugging me from the back. "I bet on the cook" I smiled. "me too and I put lisa in this too right Lisa" "hell yeah I'm betting on him" Anthony looked at us with sick looks. "what's a matter you don't like money" The mechanic punched Dorie in the face. Danny smiled. "I bet 5" I smiled. "me too.." Lisa looked at them. "5? Ha I bet 10" Anthony seemed satified. "you're on!" Anthony rubbed his hands together. "ohh..20 is on me." Then suddenly after Dorie started to punch down the mechanic hit him hard that the crowd went insane and Lisa was jumping up and down shouting and screaming. I was just as loud but Danny tried to keep me down. Till the match ended and well we were going to get .well I was going to get 5 but Anthony refused..the bastard. I laughed. But lisa wanted her money and Danny shouted too laughing. "where's my money huh where's my money" I joined in. "Yeah where's his money and her money you leaving us like that after a bet.." Anthony had to give Lisa the money she had on since well she wouldn't leave him alone. We both went to the hospital following Dorie but some man went up to Danny and called him over. I stood there confused but Lisa pulled me over to the hospital where Evelyn was treating Dorie asking him questions but Lisa begged to treat him herself. Evelyn smiled and stood up. "why not." she walked up to me and we were talking. Dorie smiled at Lisa. "you're beautiful and gorgeous.but our relationship is.forbidden.." "no it isn't" said Lisa cutting the thread in the end. She smiled. "we don't have to tell anyone about it." Doire smiled and looked at Lisa. "but I'm.and you're." "so what Danny's white and Lia is Hispanic do you think they care?" Dorie looked down. "I...I don't know but.. " Lisa looked at him. "...but what Doris.." Dorie smiled. "we'll make it happen..but I would have to prove myself.." He walked off. We told him to take care and Lisa excitedly ran inside the bathroom. I stretched laughing with Evelyn when I saw some man in a uniform come out. As he picked his head up I saw it was Danny. I was going to run up to him but he looked serious. He called over Evelyn telling me to stay back. I stood back and I saw them face each other. Danny seem to have been crying. They hugged. I wonder what was wrong. But then it hit me.. A flashback.  
  
Flashback  
  
"If anything was to happen to me. you be the one to tell them.." "Just make sure you come back for all three of us Rafe" He patted me on the head then rested his heavy hand in my head. "you promise to come back Rafe.." he smiled. "I promise with all the love I have for all 3 of you that'll I'll be back.." I smiled. "I'm glad..because Rafe.. I trust you..with my life"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
I ran off. Evelyn and danny saw me run. Danny went ahead. I sat down looking at the window trying to hold it back but I cried. I cried like never before. The tears flowed. I wiped them but they went down faster. Danny looked at me and sighed. "Lia.." I looked at him. He hugged me and whispered. "I promise.it'll be okay..we'll move on..we'll both be in love with eac other and when we both go to heaven from our love so pure. I promise that we'll see Rafe again..and our life would be the same again" I looked at him. "that's the problem with promises Rafe. noone.ever keeps them.." Danny looked at me. He was shock that I called him Rafe. Then I noticed that I have said Rafe and not Danny. "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to call you Rafe it's just." Danny smiled at me wiping me tears. "but with these tears Lia. I promise that I will never break this promise. I would never stop loving you and that I would always be there.Everywhere you are." I smiled and hugged him. "there you'll be."  
  
3 months later  
  
They were watching a movie together. I was so mad at Danny. I didn't sit next to him. Instead I went to sit with Billy. I looked at Ramon. He seem to be stified with the fact that I'm mad at Danny. For what we're mad at. That's confidential and all I gotta say is that Danny can go off and do what he pleases and thinks he can use anybody like that he's wrong. I aint his play toy. I'm a human and I got feelings okay? "oh and stop acting so happy Ramon before I stick this popcorn in some unpleasant place" "owah Lia" said Barbara. "cool it honey do you want to go outside and talk." "anything to get me out of these idiots." I looked at Danny and Ramon. Then I walked off with Barbara. Danny sank down on his seat not eating the popcorn. "here Red you can have it.." I walked with Barbara. "sweetie what's a matter?" she said looking at me. "you've been like this for quite a time and I'm getting worried. Since you and danny broke up you haven't been yourself lately.." "because danny is not what he use to be.. He.well. he's just not himself.." "honey I think this is happening because.maybe you both changed since the inccident. It might be 3 months sweetie but you two haven't gotten over it and now you're throwing that anger on each other.." "but I'm only 18! I'm too young to be having.." "oh.so that's why you're mad.. I understand sweetheart." She hugged me. I only cried. "I love him Barbara" Barbara smiled. "yes sweetheart now.come on we'll have a talk with Danny and." We saw him walk off somewhere with Evelyn. "uh-oh.." Barbara. Billy came into the scene. "Hey gorgeous ladies. The two hottest women in all Hawaii. " Barbara looked at Billy. "oh stop trying to make us fall for you.because sweetheart you're mine.." I laughed as I saw them kiss with no care. I walked off to see what Evelyn and Danny where up to. Good Evelyn didn't look intrested but I bit my lower lip. Danny did.. Danny then looked up and saw me. Then jumped up from his seat. "um..so I'll see you later Evelyn.oh how can I be rude..um do you want me to walk you home.." By then all the girls and the guys where by the window beside looking at them but Betty got dragged away with Red and Barbara left with Billy. Anthony still seem to want to get Sandra and well as for Lisa she wasn't there because Dorie couldn't come. Amy and Sam was laughing and joking with Bravlio and Ramon.But Ramon seem to be looking for someone. Bravlio seems into Amy's talkin with Sam's talk of swearing every 5 seconds for some reason. I saw Evelyn walked out and then I saw Danny walk out after with a napkin in his hand. He looked at me for a moment. I wanted to hug him apologize but what he wants no I can't. Danny smiled. "hi..um how you doing.." I smiled. "I'm perfectly fine.." Danny shrugged. "um can you do me a favor.." "depends.." "do you know where um. Evelyn lives.." "where the other nurses live why?" "I need to return this.." "um isn't that a napkin.type of." "um yeah but you don't know if.." "do you like Evelyn Danny." "um..um.not sure you know I wanted to ask her for a coffee and.." I nodded my head. "just say it Dan.." "um.fine fine. I like her but I don't know how to approach her. You know me.." "you're always afraid of the opposite sex.." I sighed. "youre..youre..you're not mad that I um.." "like someone else.no.." Danny looked at her. "I really loved Lia it just.." "it's just that I'm too young for you Danny.." I started walking away. "you're going home alone." "no I'm going to take your sorry self around what 2:00 in the morning to her house." Danny blushed and got on the car. Lia sighed looking down. Danny stopped the car after a while. "Lia.." "yeah Danny." "I know you're lying.." "no it's okay..look make a turn now.." Danny didn't run the car. "come on Dan it's over between us and.." Danny kept riding making a turn. "Lia. I." "make a turn Dan okay now go straight.. 3 more blocks and w're at her house.." "I didn't keep my promise." "why don't you think I don't cry.and why I'm not crying..you promised on my tears and that's that" I taught. How can you promise on tears. It's right what what's his face says. "the opposite sex clouds the mind" Danny finally was at her house and I stood there. "go on danny go on and tell her you want to wake her uparound oh look at that 3:00 in the morning to go get a cup of coffee.." Danny looked at me. "Lia you're not helping.." "and you're been an idiot. I would curse you out if I was Evelyn" Danny ran up to the door and rang the bell. I was real tired and didn't know how it ended because I fell asleep. But I heard a voice say "Lia.. If you only knew I still loved you because I promise I would never break that promise.and I won't.."  
  
The next day.  
  
"alright guys come on come on.." I stood on top of a plane. "okay when Dan here gives you the signal you will fire.ready 1.2.3.." Danny shouted. "fire!!!!!" The bullet started to go insane but it missed the target really off course. "woah that didn't even hit it. That things more alive than us guys come on alright you fix number 9 over there Anthony." "all right lil missy" Danny gave another command. "fix the knot there on number 7" "copy that Dan" said Billy. Earl was there looking at me. "you're a tiugh girl never taught you can be like this.." I smiled. "I know okay but Earl how about you fix the tiwril there on number 2" Earl did a salute. "yes madame" I rolled my eyes and sat down when she saw Evelyn coming. Anthony looked. "well that aint no girl in a uniform.." I whispered. "hey Dan look it's your girl.." "oh shit" Danny said taking off his goggles. I already had them on my head. "what's wrong man?" said one of them. "oh don't tell me you falling for her.." Red looked at them. "oh come on she needs to be with someone" "might as well be you.." said Billy. Joe who was under the plane said something. "well looks at it this way.you're protecting your best friend's girl just a bit more passionate" "oh shut up Joe and fix that thing" I said. "woah woah there Lia.alright" Billy strecthed. "if I saw my best friend doing my girl I would be back so fast.." I laughed joining Billy. "imagine you to doing sex and suddenly the ghost of Rafe comes out at you" The guys started to laugh hysterically. I got up. "okay guys you got a 15 minute break wash up!" I threw a cloth at Danny. "good luck Dan.."  
  
I went off to the beach and sat there looking up at the sky. "Rafe.. " I sighed. "If you are listening to me. please understand. Danny." I wiped my tears. "don't go against him.he never did anything bad..he is only suffering through the biggest illness that is mostly uncurable.it's called love.." I got up and sighed. " I know you didn't keep your promise but remember the promise I made. I turst you with my life.and even if you're dead I know you didn't break that promise because I am still alive.." I got up and left. I went to the hospital as usual to meet up with the nurses. "hey ther Lia." Barbara looked at Lia. "are you okay honey you look like if you were crying.." Betty came up to me and hugged me. "I understand Lia. I would be like that too.." "but let's not go against Evelyn.." said Sandra. Lia nodded "it's not her fault.." Amy looked at Lia. "I'm sorry percious.." Lisa smiled. "it'll all be over.." Betty smiled. "yeah because I have the best thing you can hear.." Evelyn walks in. "hi girls.." "hi Evelyn Walker" "excuse me?" evelyn looked at us. "oh don't ask stupid" said Barbara. "we saw everything" said Martha. Betty smiled. "yeah.." Amy strecthed. "you were having it going on wit Danny" "oh come on girls" said Evelyn getting her tray ready. Lisa laughed. "uh huh yeah okay percious come on Betty wants to tell us good news" I smiled. "what is it betty.." Betty seemed a bit nervous and then said. "Red.proposed" We screamed with joy and hugged Betty. Barbara held usd back. "come on girls it's only been a few hours we don't want to kill her yet.." "yet.." I said confused. "yet.." she said smiling Martha smiled as saw a handsome pilot coming here about a hurt arm. "oooo he's mine.." Martha said running to him and started blushing. "hi... how may I help you?"  
  
The nurses giggled. I only smiled.  
  
I then saw Red with a bunch of flowers and Betty screamed a bit with joy and ran up to him hugged him while he twirled her. I sighed a bit and smiled. Evelyn had the same experssion on her face.  
  
Later on.. "have you heard about the peace treaty with Japna" said Amy. "that's bullshit" I said. "you know that aint real stupid Japs are on to something" "Lia.don't be racsit" "I'm not I just know their up to something.." Sam sighed. 'well girl just don't think that way their having their peace treaties let them.." "I don't care.I know they want something.." Ramon ran up to them. "hey ladies.." "hey ramon.." we greeted him. We kept talking and looks like Ramon got over his bad mood.  
  
In the night. I was at Evelyn's house where she received some mail and seemed shock.  
  
"oh my God.." "what's a matter Ev.." I said. "I'm.." "you're what." There was a knock at the door. I was drinking some juice in a glass cup. Wehen I opened the door to see who it was my cup dropped to the floor. There was a crash small crash on the floor. I felt faint.I felt dizzy.I didn't think right. No I'm going mental now. No not insanity. Please don't let death do this too me.when when.  
  
:what's a matter Lia,. oh My." Wwe both stared at the person there. "Rafe?" I said not believing. Ev had the same face. This thing ran to my head. "Rafe is here no.way no how..this will change anything.what will Rafe say when he sees his love with Danny the boy I loved. When he finds out why I broke up with Danny. Whatever the letter said. It wasn't good because I knew it dealed with Danny. This was so much for me the bear"..I then...fainted... 


	4. what I gotta say

Well this is all I wrote so far!I hope it made you feel like if you were Lia if you were a girl ;) Hope you loved it and yes I know it starts off with a romance story but soon the action is going to come ^^ As my first story I think it came along great. I take any reviews on how to improve!  
  
~*~*~Lia~*~*~ 


	5. Coming back for what?

I kinda forgot to do this in the beginning.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pearl Harbor except for my fanfic chacters which are Lia (of course lol) Amy Lisa Samantha Bravlio and Ramon. Well here is what happens next! (  
  
"Lia.wake up Lia.." I woke up and saw Rafe. "ah!!!!" Rafe looked at me strangely. I looked at him. "you're-you're dead you're dead and I'm going insane!" Evelyn looked at me crying. "he's real Lia.you're not crazy.he survived." She hugged me. I shook my head. "no! you're..you're dead!." I went started to walk back and I tripped on a rock. "ahhhh.owww." Rafe got and ran up to me helping me up. "it's okay I'm sorry I survived." "no! They shot you down.you're dead you died how can you survive?" Evelyn walked up to me. "sweetheart.he's alive...he explained me everything." I looked at Evelyn. "he did?" Rafe nodded and hugged me. "yes everything and I promise I come back Lia and I did. Lia I'll expalin everything. We'll go inside and we'll talk like we always did like brother and sister.. although we really aren't. But that doesn't matter does it?" I smiled. "I guess it doesn't.." Evelyn wiped her tears. "he told me the truth on why he didn't contact us and everything." Rafe stopped hugging me and went to kiss Evelyn. I didn't know what came over me but then I shouted. "oh but hacve you told all the truth.." "what are you talking about Lia?" Rafe said looking at me. "you aren't going to keep it a secret are you? You are my friend but I can't let you.decieve my brother.." Evelyn nodded. "you're right Lia.." Rafe looked confused. "I'm..i don't get what you girls are saying. I'm back..I'm here you older brother back and me and Evelyn are together." He turned to Evelyn. "we are together. 3 months did break us apart did it?" Evelyn just put her head down not answering. "RAFE!" I turned it was Danny. Rafe got up and turned to Evelyn. She was still crying. Rafe understood and took my hand. "let's go. " I was pulled away. "you 2 stay away!!!" He walked away with me and I just took one small look at Danny until he was out of sight. In the car with Rafe. "so that's why you 2 broke up.." "yes Rafe I was judt too young.." "I never taught my best friend would have been such an asshole." "maybe guys at that age you know.want that." "sex? Look at me and Evelyn we were together for 4 weeks and nothing happened.." "because you were a true couple..not ready for that stuff yet.." "then think about how long they got together before this happened." "they were already going for it.." "I bet they already did." Rafe turned. He hoped off the car and I got off as well. I walked to the bar. There the guys looked at us and were amzed. "RAFE!!!!!!" Rafe smiled. "guess who is back from the dead!" "whoooo Rafe!!" anthony shouted. "yeah Rafe coming back from the dead.." said Red. Billy looked at me and started to do flirting signs and I looked at him and smiled. "I'm going to tell Barbara." Billy laughed. Tony looked at Rafe still cherring. "I'm getting drinks to celebrate guys." I cleared my throat. "and the hottest chick in the military whoo!" Ramon laughed. "she's the only girl in the military.." I did a salute. Barvlio who was smoking and put in down on the table. "Rafe let me ask you a question?" Rafe laughed. "wat is it Leo." Bravlio shouted. "HOW DOES HELL FEEL!!!" The guys started to shout and howl laughing. I laughed with them. Rafe laughed taking the drink that tony was serving. I went and sat down between Billy and Bravlio. I took and looked at it and Rafe winked at me. "I'm taking this drink in for Lia.." I laughed. "you're going to get drunk you idiot..taking in and mine and yours.." Joe shouted. "leave him leave him it's time to celebrate.." I looked intrested and asked him. "so how is it over there." "like the living hell! Now there they have the thing of hiding and shouting. It's the damn war over there.they go to the cloud and then go you know shooting you from the back." "sons of bitches.." I said a bit soft to myself. That's when I notice Danny was there. Rafe noticed too. But Billy then shouted. "then I give you the shirt off my back!" Billy took off his shirt and the guys started to howl. I smiled and laughed with them. Rafe took the shirt and put in on. I kept looking at Billy laughing. Billy noticed and went back to flirting as always. "will you be wanting my undershirt?" The guys started to howl. I blushed slightly and laughed. "no.." Rafe then said. "yeah they do.like some friends.Lia take one drink at least." I took one and it was like a normal drink just felt a bit strong. The guys started to bang the tables. "another one! another one!" I laughed. "no!" Rafe looked at Danny now kinda drunk. "oh look it's danny. you know Danny got to be the best friend there is.he promise to protect my sister both you know.friendly and sexually. My sis here didn't accept. He dumped her to do me another great favor.." I looked at him and whispered. "Rafe please." "naw naw naw listen little Lia.. then he leaves her to be a just good friend and all and then he was so good enough to look after my girl while I was gone.." The guys there stop howling. Danny sighed. "come on Rafe we need to talk.you.me and..lia.." "me and Lia don't have shit to talk about with you." Red turned and then Billy said. "come on maybe we should leave you three alone." "naw naw come on we're here to celebrate I went enough through that battle crap and war and all the other shit that goes on to fill up my lifetime of violence right Lia.." I nodded. "right." "right then now give me another one.." I looked worried. Rafe was just a bit too drunk to think. Ramon served him another one. Bravlio got the extra cup for Danny. Rafe got up talking a bit drunk. "this is for.coming back from the dead and for my good friend Danny. so friendship may never die even if a .girl.uh.gets in the way.for you.." we all drank. This was already the second one for me. Rafe looked at me. "oh stop it Lia! You're a big girl now! You 19 might as well group up.." I whispered. "I'm 17 Rafe." "so?." he noticed Danny didn't drink. "you didn't drink. Even my little lia here drank knowing that she must respect when someone does a toast.because where I come from if someone does a toast and you don't drink...that's saying something.." Danny looked at me and then at Rafe. "alright then.." he picked up the drink and rasied it. "for you." he drank it and put it down. I got up. "I think you two should talk..come on guys." "naw Lia come on stop trying to trash the party we need to celebrate!" Danny slammed his hand on the table. "you're just a drunk." "oh shut up you son of a bitch!" Rafe got up in his face. "rafe!" I said a bit shcoked. "look you drank too much Rafe calm down alright.." "you don't tell me what to do. You aint my dad or my mother. You're my little bitch okay?" "what??!!" I said a bit mad now. Rafe shook his head. "sorry.little sister." he turned to Danny. "see what you made me say?! I almost die out there and you know what kept me alive! The one girl that never forgot me and I just insulted and the whore who left me!" The guys started to back away. I would have too if I wasn't related to Rafe. "we taught you were dead Rafe. It hurt us both.." "so what you went to fuck each other to make it better!" "rafe stop it just stop it!" I said not handling it anymore. Rafe turned to me. "oh I'll stop it.like this!" he turned and punched Danny. "oh come on let's go.." you son of a ----" they started to punch out each other. I was held back my Ramon. "don't get yourself in it Lia." Then I saw police car cming . Rafe had come back for me. "come on sis" Ramon and Bravlio went one way and the other guys left. He hopped on the car with Danny and drove away until we were out of sight. I saw Rafe wasn't hurt or anything but Danny was bleeding from the mouth. I took out a decorated cloth and started to clean his mouth. "sssszzz" he said in a way of pain. Rafe looked at me pathetically. "I'm sorry Rafe but he's hurt.." "he hurt your heart you think he did anything to make it better.." I put the cloth down but Danny just looked at me. Then he turned to Rafe. "I'm sorry.when you were gone .I was hurt you're the only family I had.." "oh you're really breaking my heart.is he breaking yours Lia?" I only turned away. Rafe looked at me. "hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you like I did.." "you were drunk I understand Rafe.." Danny looked down. "you fucked it up Danny you did. You had the perfect girl. She was in love with you. Willing to die for you. Smart brave and forgiving but you had to go and fall in love with the one girl I found perfect.." Rafe was so drunk that then finally he had fallen asleep. I looked at Danny. "come on let's get him to the back seat.." Danny agreed and when tried to get him to the backseat and succeded. Danny looked at me. "you do know I did love you." I looked at him and smiled. "I know.but it's okay Danny I'm still young..I'll find the one." "where are you going to sleep." "top of Rafe.it would be wrong to sleep on top you." I went to the back seat and went on top of Rafe and closed me eyes. I felt someone pass their hand through my face but my eyes felt so heavy. I was too tired to open it to see whether it was Rafe or Danny. Then I felt my hair been pushed and a small a bit wet kiss on my cheek. I think my eyes flitched a bit but then I fell asleep. 


	6. December 7 dun dun dun

Hey guys thanx for the reviews and I cut it down in paragraphs for you. I'm sorry but I was new to this and didn't know what to do. I'll edit the other ones as well. Love you all! ~Lia~  
  
December 7, 1941, (it's finally the day) I heard a plane pass by. I woke up and rubbed my eyes. "woah. why are they training so early in the morning...."  
  
Rafe sighed. "what is Doolittle up to now."  
  
Danny yawned. "on a Sunday."  
  
I sneezed. "bless you Lia" I sneezed again.  
  
"Bless you Lia.again."  
  
I got off Rafe and sat up. Danny spoke still with his eyes close. "looks like the night gave you a cold." Rafe spoke with his eyes close. "yeah.okay go to sleep"  
  
=======================================================  
  
Something I didn't see...  
  
There were planes flooding the Pacific part where finally they reached Pearl Harbor and the first torpedo was released and slowly went up to a plane where two men where chatting.  
  
"oh yeah it's a great morning.."  
  
"wonder what these guys are going to do now"  
  
"hey what's that"  
  
"it that a.."  
  
BOOM!!!!!!  
  
I jumped up and so did Rafe and Danny.  
  
"What the hell was that?!"  
  
Two planes passed us shooting.  
  
I ducked. There was this guy who jumped on the back seat and shouted. "go go go" real fast.  
  
Rafe jumped to the front seat. So I was in the back seat with the guy who we later found out was a journalist.  
  
I didn't catch what he caught since he spoke so fast but I did catch him saying. "those aren't navy planes.."  
  
I looked at him. "no you think." The planes passed.  
  
Rafe looked at the planes. "looks like Japs.." Danny was still driving and got up on the seat. "Japs??!!" "I didn't know the Japs were soar on us.."  
  
"And I knew all along." I said as the wind blew quite strong in my face. "Lia get your ass down on that seat!" Rafe said.  
  
I sat down knowing he was right. I saw as they bombed the place from a distance. My eyes filled with tears as I saw the boats go up in smokes as the planes went to every ship blowing them up.  
  
"come we gotta get on a plane.."  
  
The guy recorded and then looked at me noticing I'm a girl. "are you a nurse?"  
  
I laughed. "no.here give me that.." I said taking the camera. The guy took it back. "then record this.." The guy recorded. "I'm Lia McCawley..and let everyone remember this I'm the only girl in the navy military force but I won't be the last. You guys may say I'm a girl but yet look where I'm at. You say I must be in a hospital and not a plane, but I say when it's war it doesn't matter if you're a girl or boy women or men. It matters who's going to win the battle in the end."  
  
The guy stop recording and smile. I smile as we kept driving.  
  
"That's the way to say it Lia.." Said Rafe clapping. Danny chuckled and smile and taught even though I didn't hear. "maybe what Rafe said was right."  
  
Well, I saw they kept driving. Rafe was mad. "I need to get on a plane Danny . now!" "I know a place about a few minutes away. He turned and then we ended up in front of an aircraft place. We got up and ran. There I found myself with the other guys.  
  
"Hey guys come on!" Rafe and Danny ran inside to make the call. I told them stop shooting. "you need to stop shooting it calls attentions guys okay thanks"  
  
I was about to walk inside with Rafe and Danny but then this guy made me a face. "who you think you are? You aint nobody to be telling me what to do in war"  
  
He kept shooting.  
  
"Stop the shooting you bastard!" I yelled at the guy who kept shooting.  
  
"you're causing attention!!!" The guy looked at me. "aren't you suppose to be in a hospital lady?" "oh really aren't you suppose to be up someone's ass?!" The guy looked at me.  
  
"ooo you are so lucky you a girl."  
  
"yeah you're so lucky you're a fag."  
  
The guy made a face. I stuck my tongue out and I ran inside. Suddenly I heard an explosion behind me and the pressure made me fall forward. That when I saw goose there hiding. "why you hiding get up get up." Rafe helped me up. "calm yourself." I looked at him. "okay." I turned to Danny. Danny ran. "alright we got one aircraft not bombed..now come on come on." I helped Goose up. "let's go!!!" We ran out onto the car and we shouted to the guys to get on. "come on guys!! Now now.."  
  
Rafe shouted. "Lia get on the front." I hopped to the front. Rafe and I shouted. "move! Move! Move!" Danny started to drive when the way was cleared. I passed by the guy and he gave me the finger. I smiled and shouted. "hey bastard stick that up a Japs ass and tell me how it feels!" The guy started swearing. Danny smiled. "who was that?" I smiled. "oh a friend." Rafe looked at me. "you know that wasn't very nice. you've been quite racist lately" I smiled. "and most guys are been sexist." Red looked at me. "she mmmmmmm got a mmmmmm point." Danny kept driving. Billy looked at me. (Billy doesn't die yet in this fan fic)  
  
"What's going on?" Danny and I said in unison. "I think World war II just started" I looked at Danny and he looked at me. Then we started to laugh. He kept driving while the guy kept recording all of us. Billy and I kept making faces on the camera till Rafe told us to stop. Then we turned and we saw 3 planes on our tail. "oh shit!!! Looks Rafe 3 on us" said Billy. Anthony looked. "oh crap!" Rafe shouted. "duck duck" he pulled me down as a shield as they started to shoot. I screamed a bit. They didn't shoot more than that.  
  
"get me to a damn plane." Rafe said holding his teeth together. I passed my hand through my bangs and looked at Danny. "they wouldn't waste their bullets on us." "I'm trying the best I can really Rafe." Then we finally made it when I saw Earl. "hey Earl!" Earl was shooting. "a-lo-ha Lia.." He said a bit teasing. I gave him a high five.  
  
"alright give us the update Earl.." I said looking at him. "she means if you didn't understand the youngster." Rafe resting his heavy hand on my head as he always does when he thinks he's bigger which unfortunately is true. "how many planes are good?" Earl stop shooting and started to point out. "okay I got 5 planes." "okay.."  
  
"But they all aren't in good shape. Okay 3 are good to go one is good but it has it's issues alright. and the other one well it needs a tank fuel." we all nodded. We started to get anything to protect ourselves such as guns weapons and all the sort. I took enough to protect me but light enough to run. We all went in a place piled up in sack. Ramón and Bravlio looked at me. Ramón seem to be shaking. I only nodded. Then Rafe was ready to tell everyone everything.  
  
"okay listen up when you we are out there just run don't freeze fight back and please try not to stop for anything unless needed."  
  
I then spoke. "he means that if the person is dead don't return they are dead. if the person got shot like once get him. He may be good for use later.and remember whoever gets to the planes first gets on alright no matter. We don't have time to be wasting it. Alright I hope all of you have enough weapons okay? Alright. if you can try to fuel up the 5th one. the more the better. okay and for the rest Rafe got an idea.which is the tower where in case we are hopeless you guys the rest will be ready. Remember shoot and run don't stop and shoot or just run. Remember those shots can blow up planes they can kill us in one shot and like Rafe says .don't freeze."  
  
Rafe looked at me proudly. Earl then shouted. "okay they got some of these bitches back come on go go go" I smiled. "enough of this talk shit.lets go!"  
  
They got up and started to run. I ran with them. I'm not exactly a fast runner but I think the simple fact that I was so nervous made me run fast. I tripped and laid back and started to shoot. Ramón came to help me up. But I didn't thank him there was no time. I felt my heart beat so loud and hard that I think it will pop. I kept shooting. I jumped as I kept running. I dropped to the floor near a car when I saw Danny by the reporter. He was dead. I saw some shooting me heading for me..a  
  
There are two Japanese talking on the radio in Japanese. "is that a girl? "no it can't be.." "it's a girl" "I tell you that's a girl." "a girl?" "girl in military force.." "shall I shoot her?" "we show great respect to women.." "this is probably a trick." "who cares just shoot her. She decides to be there let her die we can't let a girl be our weakness.."  
  
I turned as they shoot me. "crap!!" Then I saw 2 getting ready for me when I saw Billy running. "Lia run run."  
  
Then the car was shot down and it was going to fall on me but Billy pushed me away. But then when I turned back to Billy. He was dead because the car had fallen on him. He was burned a bit shot down since the car flipped on fire.  
  
"Billy!!!!!!!!!!" I felt my breath echoing as I ran to him which I can only see up to his chest. Billy??" I started to cry. "Bill?" I took Billy's hand who was dead. Danny looked at me. Rafe got to me and picked me up. "Lia he's dead.Lia listen to me he's---" I wiped my tears and looked at the planes.  
  
'You damn Japs will pay. for my close friend!" I ran and found the plane where I got. I saw Joe Rafe and Danny got on the plane. Red came to me and patted my back. I smiled. I started to get ready. Joe was first up. Bravlio cheered me on. Ramón didn't say anything. I looked at him for a moment and then turned. "alright Joe you're first up!" Rafe wasn't cheering Joe but rushing him. "come on move out the way hurry up hurry up" Joe was nodding. "alright alright come on lets go lets go"  
  
I shouted. "go kick some Japanese ass!!!" Danny laughed as we saw Joe go up. I turned and then saw that there were 3 on Joe's tail. "oh no.Earl look warn Joe!" Earl saw and shouted on the radio. "Joe you got 3 on your tail. Turn turn..Joe turn.."  
  
Joe shouted over the radio. "I'm trying but it won't go.." I taught. "he's on the plane that has it's issues." I shouted. "Joe turn turn!!" I heard him scream and I saw that the plane exploded. I started to cry but I made no sound. Just a silent cry. Earl seemed hurt as well.  
  
Rafe looked at me. "Lia. you know this was going to happen okay?" I nodded. "I'm calm Rafe don't worry about me.." I turned to Danny. Danny looked shock. Rafe tried to calm him as well. "Danny listen I need my wingmen." Danny didn't react. He was in great shock. "Hey Dan.Dan come on man.." I looked at Bravlio. Bravlio smiled nodding as he knew what I was thinking. I got quickly off the plane.  
  
"Lia the hell you doing?" I ran up to Danny's plane and climbed on the wing and looked at him. Then I just kissed him. I noticed that he kissed back. Then I stop turned away and ran. "so that's what you needed Dan.." "oh shut up and go go go come on come on!!!!"  
  
We started our planes and we all flew up safety. I slowly got a glimpse of Danny and he smiled. My heart was beating fast but pulled up the control stick. First my patriotic duties than my love life. I turned and went down. I guess I was easily spotted because I had 4 on my tail already! Rafe told me over the radio.  
  
"looks like they like your ass Lia"  
  
"oh shut the fuck up Rafe.cuz you got one on your tail!"  
  
Danny laughed. "I'll get them of your tail Lia." Danny flew behind them and started to shoot. Rafe already had shot one down. He turned and tried to get one of my tail while I got one of his tail.  
  
Danny kept flying up and then turned.  
  
I shouted. "you got two on your tail dan. Turn.."  
  
"Listen us three got separate them alright. all of us together now.." We all flew together heading for a pole. "Rafe I'm going to crash!"  
  
"Well, sacrifice is good."  
  
"Rafe!!!!" "Just kidding.hold it..."  
  
Us three were heading straight for it. Me been the stupid one to be in the middle.  
  
Lia do your stunt..NOW!!!!  
  
I turned up doing a huge loop and started to shot the Jap now in front of me. The one in front of it already crash against the pole. I then turned left seeing Rafe and Danny not there anymore.  
  
"nice.whoo."  
  
"Die you son of bitch!!!" Rafe said shooting. I perfectly heard him over the radio. I then started to fly straight having one on my tail and it started to attack me slightly. I shouted.  
  
"you son of a bitch"  
  
Danny laughed. "nice squeaky voice you got there on the bitch.."  
  
"oh shut up Danny and get this one off me."  
  
"Already there."  
  
Then there was a time where they wouldn't get of Rafe and Danny's back. I was busy going after one who was getting to the cloud. "oh I aint letting you go hide now you fucking coward bombing our place in surprise now going to the cloud.you BITCH!!!!!" I started to attack him shooting him down before he got the chance to hide.  
  
In the hospital.  
  
"The tray!!"  
  
"I'm running let's go!!"  
  
Nurses and doctors were running everywhere. The place was been flooded with injured people as never seen before for such a small hospital. It was crowded and very few places by the minute to help out these people.  
  
Lisa stood there looking at the window. "Lia.Doris." Lisa ran and started to pick out the tray.  
  
"he needs surgery!!!" shouted Amy. "we have a hurt one here!!" said Sam.  
  
"he's losing a great amount of blood!!!" shouted Martha  
  
Barbara ran up to Martha. "get me the blue bottle in the second shelf.."  
  
Betty was getting it. There was this doctor pressuring Lisa. "hurry up hurry hurry!! Come on Miss we need this!"  
  
"Pass me the scissors.."  
  
"hurry hurry.."  
  
There was so much confusion. Evelyn heard the place echoing away. Lisa picked up the things from the tray. Sandra was just as nervous.  
  
Amy ran to Evelyn. "Eve there's this man he's losing so much blood from his neck I'm too nervous and I might do something wrong please help me Eve"  
  
Eve nodded. "okay Ams" Evelyn ran and saw the man bleeding.  
  
"we need to see his pulse.."  
  
The man was trembling as the blood kept squirting out of his neck into the nurses outfit. Amy got so nervous she fainted. "someone get a towel and cold water she fainted!" shouted Evelyn. Then she turned to the man.  
  
"Please Miss.I won't make it I won't.."  
  
Evelyn sighed and closed her eyes putting her two finger in his neck kinda grossed out.  
  
"Doctor!" The doctor turned around. "Look at me what does he need."  
  
The doctor seem to look hypnotized. "doctor.doctor please look at me what does he need.."  
  
The doctor blinked. "um he... he needs ." the doctor ran to Lisa. "get me the medicine from the top shelves." Lisa looked at him.  
  
I'm doing surgery sir!"  
  
"I'm sorry..I'll get it" he ran and gave to Evelyn. Evelyn took the medicine and looked at the man  
  
"okay..alright listen to me.you're going to make it you're going to be okay.."  
  
Then the doctor looked at Evelyn. "There's isn't enough room to cure all of them and to help them out Evelyn I need to go out there and mark them only the ones you think are going to make it.."  
  
Evelyn shook her head. "no don't make me do this.."  
  
"no I need you to do it Eve just do it"  
  
Evelyn was crying. "how can I.."  
  
"go go now.."  
  
Evelyn turned away and shouted to Sandra. "do you have a maker?"  
  
Sandra wrote a bit on her hand. "it won't work.."  
  
Lisa took out her eye liner. "how about this.."  
  
"No, it'll break easily.."  
  
"your red lipstick Evelyn" said Amy who had reacted with a towel on her head..  
  
Evelyn nodded and ran off to her purse taking everything out at once when she found the lipstick.  
  
Lisa was taking off her see though pantyhose for some needed cause. "he needs something here to be taken out something small"  
  
Sam ran up to the doctor. "here my clips small enough" she said taking it out her hair  
  
Evelyn then went to mark them as she slowly rolled up the lipstick making a dramatic thing about it she look into the distance.  
  
There were people hurt from head to toe. Bleeding. Dirty and in pain. The yelped and shouted in pain. There were men shaking. Some dying. One died in Sam's hands and she started to cry.  
  
Lisa looked trying to see if she found Dorie Miller but then ran off helping the patient.  
  
"NO ONE GOES IN WITHOUT A MARK"  
  
"alright you heard the girl.stand back you have to get a mark"  
  
Then a man ran up to Evelyn. "I don't know if she's alive or dead Madame.."  
  
Evelyn checked for breathing "she's dead."  
  
The girls face was covered by blonde hair. Evelyn picked up her hair to see her face when..  
  
Evelyn's heart stopped for a moment. Martha who was there looked and put her hand on her mouth. "we---we have to check here Evelyn..we have to.."  
  
"she's dead take her away.Martha.Martha please listen.Martha she's dead.."  
  
Evelyn walked off. Martha stood there horror strucked and crying. "I---I-I don't know what to do."  
  
Evelyn looked in the distance for Danny and Lia but in her heart she was looking for Rafe.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Lia where you at?"  
  
"On the other side Rafe!"  
  
Rafe kept flying talking to Danny. "hey I can't get them off my tail." "me either.."  
  
I then smiled. "then play chicken. hey earl what the hell you up there yet.."  
  
Where Earl and the guys are at.  
  
Hey don't get like that with me it's a tall son of a bitch I got over who knows how many feet up." earl sounded a bit out of breath.  
  
"Kay Earl.."  
  
Rafe then told Danny. "alright we going to play double chicken"  
  
"how the hell you do that." Danny said confused  
  
"real easy.Lia!"  
  
I picked up the radio. "what you want?"  
  
"All right we going to do double chicken."  
  
"And how the hell you do that?"  
  
"Okay me and Danny are going to play chicken.as soon we're done then you head for me.that way we finished them off."  
  
"I sorta get you.."  
  
"Naw you can't sorta get me you have to get me alright or we'll die."  
  
"Okay.." I took a breath in and then out.  
  
"you know.."  
  
"I know"  
  
"Alright Danny I'm heading your way."  
  
Danny was panicing. "don't freeze.don't freeze.."  
  
"Alright hold it."  
  
The planes where heading straight for each other.  
  
"Hold it.."  
  
I took a breath in.  
  
"Now!!! Left!!!!"  
  
I sneezed as soon as they slid so I didn't get to see it but they made it.  
  
"Lia heading your way."  
  
"Hold it.."  
  
I was heading straight for him like we were going to crash.  
  
"NOW!!!!"  
  
I turned. "yes!!!!!"  
  
They were gone. But I was wrong there was more.  
  
"alright Lia there's one on your ass..okay. just turn with me turn turn turn"  
  
I turned and then flipped. I taught I lost my breathing for a moment then I started shooting and then Rafe shouted.  
  
"Danny get ready."  
  
Danny nodded. "alright alright."  
  
Suddenly I guessed we confused them because now we were on their tail.  
  
"oh.I'm on your ass now" Rafe said,  
  
"And I aint letting you get away" said Lia.  
  
"Would you 2 quit it. You sound like you are premiering in a movie"  
  
Rafe and I said in unison. "shut up earl and run faster."  
  
"Oh great now I got the McCawleys here.."  
  
"Just shut up Earl" we said in unison.  
  
Danny laughed.  
  
"Alright die you son of a-" "bitch!!!!!"  
  
Rafe started shooting and the plane was shot down.  
  
I shouted. "Rafe Rafe you got 1 on your tail."  
  
Danny did the same as Rafe and started to shoot.  
  
Then it was my turn. It didn't take long to shot this one down. "alright we're at the top."  
  
"ABOUT TIME EARL" I said sarcastically.  
  
"YOU KNOW LIA I WOULD LOVE TO SEE HOW FAST YOU'LL MAKE IT UP HERE"  
  
I'll be there half the time you made it . okay Rafe will tell you when to shoot." I said laughing a bit.  
  
Earl sighed. "even in war this girl got a smile on her face"  
  
"how can you see me I'm over radio??"  
  
"you're laughing you got smile to laugh"  
  
I only whined. "Rafe???"  
  
"hold your fire.." said Rafe  
  
"Hold it.."  
  
"Alright. I'm coming your way.."  
  
Danny shouted. "NOW!!!!!!!!"  
  
They started to shoot. It was so many that then..  
  
BOOM!  
  
"woah.."  
  
The plane crashed and exploded and the guys started cheering. "whoooo"  
  
"alright"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Rafe congratulated Earl and the guys. "good job guys good work"  
  
We went down back to the station cheering.  
  
First Danny got off making it look like he's a hero.  
  
"who taught you how to fly like dat?" Earl asked.  
  
"he did." Danny said turning to Rafe.  
  
Rafe stood up looking a big shot when I threw a corn puff at him. "hey!"  
  
"I just had to do that.you look to hott for a moment" I said laughing Rafe looked at me. "I'm your brother remember that.."  
  
"Yeah so? I can't say my brother looked hott for the moment . well I won't be seeing that again.."  
  
Rafe looked at the corn puff. "where you got that from?"  
  
"I don't know it was here in the plane who been eating corn puffs"  
  
Anthony started to whistle. "what I like to whistle?"  
  
Goose laughed nervously. "actually I do.heh"  
  
Danny laughed.  
  
I got off. Earl came up to me doing a salute. "and who taught you to fly.."  
  
Rafe came up to me. "she taught herself that is why she is going to become what she wants to be."  
  
Danny ran up to someone when I noticed. It was me. He kissed me.  
  
He kissed me like if this time it was for real. I kissed back real nervous. I passed my finger though his hair. He passed it through my face. I trembled every once in a while. It was a long kiss when we stopped we were both out of breath. He smiled at me. I didn't smile back I just looked at him shock.  
  
I turned to Rafe and he didn't say anything. Danny kissed me again without warning. I wanted to push back but he had done it. I had fallen for him. I fell weak at the knees that I nearly fell down but he caught me. He stopped kissing me and laughed. "falling weak at the knees?" I smiled a bit embarrassed. He then kept kissing me.  
  
Goose looked at everyone. "well I got kissed once by my girlfriend."  
  
All the guys turned to him. "that's great."  
  
Then suddenly it was like if I heard Billy's voice say. "you have a girlfriend???!!!" But I think It was just me.  
  
I laughed and then whispered to Danny. "wouldn't Evelyn say anything about this?"  
  
Danny passed his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what she'll say but I can say this. I fell for you in every way" he kept kissing me when I remembered. "the hospital!"  
  
At the hospital.  
  
"Hurry hurry surgery over here surgery over here!"  
  
"he needs a blood transfusion!" "here he's dying someone get me a bandage.."  
  
"Oh God hurry!!!"  
  
"We have a dead one here.."  
  
"He's going to die if you don't get me that medicine.."  
  
I ran ahead when I saw Evelyn exhausted.  
  
Rafe ran up to her. "what can we do to help?"  
  
Evelyn then said. "blood we need your blood."  
  
In the room..  
  
"Sszzzz.owww.." I said a bit. I had to admit I'm a coward with pain.  
  
I saw my blood through the tube and into coca cola bottles. (Wow Coca cola existed back then.)  
  
I looked at Evelyn went from one guy to another.  
  
I laughed to myself.  
  
But Danny didn't even glance at Evelyn.  
  
Evelyn felt weird but the way Rafe looked at her was another story.  
  
I sighed and looked at my so called brother.  
  
I turned and saw a man dying in the next room.  
  
The man was trembling. I stood there looking as the man said he would go to heaven and praying. The man kept praying till finally the man stop shaking. I was already crying.  
  
Then this guy burst through the door. I turned.  
  
"alright men we need people who can move fast."  
  
I saw it was . Ramón.  
  
Ramón saw me. "hey Lia come on we might need you too"  
  
I got up after getting the needle off and ran off with Danny and Rafe.  
  
I ran up ahead of both of them but they soon caught up to me.  
  
We were on top of the turned over boats. I heard people screaming in there.  
  
"alright guys come on.."  
  
Okay we got one here.  
  
I ran over to there and kneeled and took a metal stick and started banging it hard when I saw two hands come out.  
  
Dusted dirty but who cares it was alive.  
  
"He's alive hurry can you move any faster?!" I shouted.  
  
The men tried hard to move faster.  
  
Danny also held on to the hand.  
  
He held on and I held the other giving the man hope. "faster people come on he's going to die!"  
  
Danny looked as the water kept rising up.  
  
"Sorry we're trying the best we can."  
  
I didn't know what to do I let go of the man's hand and ran getting a hammer I found and started banging harder and harder but then the man had stop moving his hand.he was dead.  
  
I stop banging and turned to Danny.  
  
"There has to be a way there just has to I mean there just.."  
  
Rafe held on to me. "Lia he's dead.."  
  
"No people go uncounicess first."  
  
"Lia.Lia PLEASE LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE LIA!"  
  
I wiped my tears and passed my hand through my bangs crying. I got off and took the hammer with me. I started to bang to hear if anyone was there. Rafe looked at me and then went back to helping others as well. I felt so weak inside. I never knew war would be like this..  
  
I tuned up the radio where I heard the speech of Roosevelt. His words inspired me but they didn't cure the pain in my heart.  
  
Next day.. We were at the ceremony where all the people that died where honored. We were all in front of Betty who had died. Red went up to his knees and started to cry with his face buried in his hands. I walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder but he cried harder. I was crying too when I turned. We all were. There was a silence of only cries except for Rafe who always tried to be tough then I got a flashback.  
  
Flashback  
  
We were there at our father's funeral. I was crying kneeling at my knees looking at him not accepting that he had died. I turned to Rafe serious as always as if he felt no pain but not me I showed what I felt I cried and cried. My face was red and my head started to hurt and I could hardly talk. I kept crying till I passed out.. "Lia!! Some get help..call the ambulance!"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
I looked down and then I walked off. Some turn to see who I walked off to. I went and I saw Barbara there. I knew she would have gone to do something else but then I saw that there was Billy's place. I walked up to his funeral and took a ring off. I sighed. "this was the one ring I will always remember you Bill. you. " I couldn't speak but I knew this ring he would always play around and act like if I was married to him. I was planning to leave it there but then I put it back in my finger (no not where you put it when you get married) and I stood there wandering off..  
  
Then I heard something.  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Rafe McCawley and Daniel Walker"  
  
I turned and saw a guy talking to Rafe and Danny.  
  
Rafe and Danny did the regular salute.  
  
Then the guy looked around and then turned to them. "do you know where I might find Natalia McCawley?"  
  
Rafe nodded. "she's over there."  
  
The guy nodded and was walking up to me calling the two guys over. "are you Ms.Natalia McCawley?"  
  
I nodded and did a salute. "yes sir"  
  
The guy looked at me and then Danny then Rafe.  
  
"you 3 have been assigned to a mission."  
  
We were all going to say something but then he said.  
  
"Ask Doolittle for more information."  
  
We nodded.  
  
While we walked in the hallway I looked at Danny and Rafe. "lets go in there nice calm and like decent people.."  
  
Danny and Rafe looked at me confused.  
  
I ran to Doolittle office like a little girl and slide up to the door and stopped right in front of the door which was closed. I was real close to the door when I stopped that my nose almost touch it if I moved about a millimeter more. I was scared and then moved back.  
  
"nice way to get yourself a nosebleed" said Rafe resting his heavy hand on me as usual. . oooo I hated that.." I pushed his hand away and walked in.  
  
Doolittle was sitting down eating doughnuts.  
  
We all three did a salute and stood there.  
  
Rafe suddenly went into apologizing I was thinking. "what is he apologizing for?"  
  
"We're sorry sir.."  
  
"what are you sorry for McCawley. "  
  
"for whatever we did sir." "I taught we were here about the mission?" I said turning to Rafe.  
  
Danny whispered. "be serious Lia."  
  
I sighed. "okay.."  
  
Doolittle got up. "sorry for what? For how my aircraft and millions of dollars went down the drain.." He walked up to me. "or how you went out there flying with Hula shirts."  
  
There was silence for a moment. I bit my lowerlip.  
  
Doolittle looked at all of us for a moment and walked up to his desk. "ships proud of you all. you will be receiving medals for your bravery and combat fighting. Well, you three seem to be the only one experience enough but yet.. ." Doolittle paused and sat down calling us to move forward.  
  
I moved forward and looked at him.  
  
"Well, for to you Lia. I'm proud of you because you are really reaching that goal of yours."  
  
I smiled. I sneezed and then I sneezed again. I sneezed 2 more times and then another. I face I think of red I felt my throat itchy. I sneezed again now I felt my throat real itchy and then sneezed one more time. I wiped my tears that a few flowed down.  
  
Danny looked at me wanting to say a smart remark and I saw the same thing on Rafe's face but then Doolittle said. "trying to break the sneezing record?"  
  
"Isn't the word to say God bless you?" said Rafe.  
  
"What have I told you about getting cute with me son?"  
  
"Sorry sir but where I come from when somebody sneezes . you tell them God bless you."  
  
"And tell me McCawley.Mr.McCawley. why do you say that where we come from?"  
  
"Well," Rafe said not knowing what to say.  
  
"Because C. Doolittle.. In the past people believe that when somebody sneezed their death was near a sign showing that.so we said God bless you." I said a bit nervous.  
  
Doolittle pick up an eyebrow. "so you believe you're going to die?"  
  
"no C. Doolittle I am just answering your question."  
  
"So you want me to say God bless you so you won't die?"  
  
"I'm not saying that sir it's just."  
  
"Then..God bless you Lia.because I can't afford to let you die..you're too valuable.." Said Doolittle chuckling a bit.  
  
Well, I felt like a big idiot but at least I said something unlike Rafe. (Hey just to tell you guys I was sneezing this number of times while typing the story LOL)  
  
"So you have a cold Lia.how come?"  
  
"No sir.I got sick on the night of December 6."  
  
"Um we didn't go to our campsite that night and she got sick." Rafe said  
  
"I see I might think about taking you to.this mission.okay men and Lia . do you know what top secret is."  
  
"It's where you receive medals..but they go to your relatives."  
  
I would have been scared by my throat was itching to even pay attention.  
  
But then it came to me and I asked. "isn't top secret something that is well secret to the top as in no one outside the field should know.you coming here talking about top secret is medals that go to mum and dad."  
  
Danny tried hard not to laugh but he snickered. Rafe gave me this face as in "give me respect Lia."  
  
"you boys have been sent to a top-secret mission.you will be going aboard on plane in 4 hours.start packing your things. "  
  
We did a salute and headed out. "so you're going to go pack Rafe," "yeah where you heading to?"  
  
"Say bye to guys."  
  
"Kay Lia."  
  
I waved bye to Rafe and Danny followed me to say bye to the guys.  
  
I looked at Danny for a moment. Danny smiled and then pulled me somewhere "Danny hey!"  
  
Danny smiled. "I.I can't keep lying Lia," "oh really why if Pearl Harbor would have never been bombed and Rafe never came back you would have not be acting like this."  
  
"Lia . remember that promise I made to you when Rafe died."  
  
"yeeeeeeah?.so?"  
  
He put his hand on my face. "I never broke it."  
  
"Oh stop been a player Danny." I said laughing.  
  
"no..I.I'm planning to break up with Evelyn."  
  
I backed away. "why?"  
  
I came to her house the day Rafe died to tell her but..everything went wrong instead.  
  
"stop lying Dan.." I turned away. "I'm going to say bye to the guys.."  
  
Then I heard Danny shout. "LIA I'M SORRY I WAS A JERK AND. WAS PRESSURING YOU THE WAY I DID! I MEAN IT LIA. LIA I KNOW I NEVER SAID THIS TO YOU.HARDLY BUT. I LOVE LIA! I ALWAYS HAD AND I'M NOT LYING THIS TIME AND IF I'M LYING LET A LIGHTENING STRIKE ME AND THIS INSTANT AND LET ME DIE!"  
  
I turned shocked. "Danny!"  
  
Danny stood there looking at me.  
  
I smiled. "I think the sky's getting dark."  
  
Danny smiled. "so ya callin' me a liar.cuz I see deep blue skies and you gotta know this. I never told a girl such a thing.." "oh really Danny but remember you don't see my as a girl.." I winked and walked off.  
  
"you don't like me anymore do you?"  
  
I turned. "are you kidding? I'm crazy about you but unlike many girls I know how to behave" I laughed a bit and walked off when I saw the guys.  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
"Liiiiiiaaaaaaaaaa whoooooooo!!!" the guys started to shout.  
  
"You up for the mission to?" said Anthony who was drinking something.  
  
"Well, I don't know" I said. "he said boys didn't he dan?"  
  
Danny laughed. "yeah."  
  
"yesh" I said a bit babyish.  
  
I turned to the guy. "well we came to say good bye to all.."  
  
"And we know some of you guys were chosen," said Danny.  
  
Earl laughed. "Naw my life is here." he patted Danny on the back and Earl is  
  
1. a terrible whisperer 2. he was whispering loud on purpose  
  
Because I heard every word he whispered to Danny.  
  
"You have a great girl there Danny.don't lose her cuz you don't know what you got until you lose her."  
  
Danny nodded and smiled.  
  
"Well, guys I gotta go pack." I said and ran off.  
  
Danny did some sign to the guy and shouted to me. "Natalita wait up!"  
  
I turned around and looked at him. "it's Na-ta-lia (that's pronounced Na-ta- lee-a) and you know I hate been called that.it's Li-a (Lee-a)  
  
Danny smiled and laughed putting his hand in his pockets walking real close to me. "don't remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"How I use to call you Natalita and you turned all pink when I said that to you."  
  
I looked at him with a narrowed eye look. "how old was I?"  
  
"I called you like that until you started to call yourself Lia "  
  
I smiled. "I need to go pack."  
  
The guys then well one half started to chant Kiss and the other Her.  
  
KISS..HER..KISS..HER.KISS..HER.KISS.HER  
  
I turned to them telling them to stop but then I turned to Danny and he was smiling. I smiled back a bit as if pleading for us to leave. But then he kissed me and everyone started to howl. When Danny stop kissing me I had a dreamy look so did he.  
  
The guys ran up to Danny and picked him and walked away with him as if he won some type of sports game. They chanted his name until I lost them out of sight.  
  
Few minutes later .. I walked until I heard Rafe and Evelyn. I ran and hide behind the car. I heard their whole conversation. But I think the last part made my heart skip a beat.  
  
Rafe looked at Evelyn. I peeked through the car.  
  
"Evelyn . did you know." Rafe sighed. "when I got shot down I was thinking . how stupid am I? Why am I here? I left . my adopted sister over there. She's young trying to prove her goal and I know she was going to make it look how far she has come how I was not going to be there to congratulate her. Who would she turn to..then after that..I was thinking who would lead her to the altar when she got married because I was so sure that." Rafe was already crying. "she was going to marry Danny. but who to lead her to the altar. her dad's dead.. my dad's dead.then I taught how stupid was i.."  
  
Rafe wiped his tears trying to be strong. "how I promise her to be back. she trust me with her life..and then I said what will become of her..will she trust anyone ever again.then. I taught of you.."  
  
By now Evelyn was crying.. I was crying as well.  
  
"how stupid what a." he sighed. "how can I have left than you a girl the one girl that killed my sister talking about.."  
  
I cried and laughed a bit.  
  
He chuckled. "yeah how Lia would tell me to shut up and curse me out in both English and Spanish.because well she's Hispanic." Rafe looked down. "but then every night she would tell me.it's worth it.that you were worth it that we were the best couple she had seen.how stupid of her right Evelyn.she taught of us like a fairy tale. we would live."Happily ever after" like those tales I read her when she was young..how stupid of her.."  
  
Evelyn was crying real hard.  
  
"but you know I then taught. I'll make a deal with God. I said just let me see their faces one more time.just to say I'm sorry that I won't be there to congrat you Lia.. and I won't be there for you anymore Evelyn. then after that. I would turn away and never look back..I would ask no more of you God if you gave me that promise."  
  
I looked down crying sliently sitting there hearing this behind a car and peeking every once in a while.  
  
"And I never let go of that Promise . like Lia said . promises mean don't mean something or do they? She asked that question when she was 5.. do promises really mean something. this would be the answer.sometimes they do.sometimes they don't but in this case I will keep my promise I would go away and never turn back but then again.I promise Lia to always be there."  
  
Evelyn wiped her tears. "I over heard her one day talking to Him.."  
  
"what she said.."  
  
"to ask for Him...God to forgive you. for not keeping your promise and Danny.."  
  
"And God heard her in everyway.. but I want to ask you..why? just why? Evelyn just tell me why?"  
  
Evelyn sighed and was crying. "Rafe I'm pregnant."  
  
My heart skipped a beat.  
  
Rafe from what I saw was shocked too.  
  
"I found out the day you turned up alive.and.."  
  
Rafe sighed and walked off.  
  
I was crying. Now I knew that between me and Danny is was really .over..  
  
Evelyn ran up to Rafe. "Rafe!..don't tell Danny.I just want him to come back from this mission alive that's all. don't tell Lia either it would.I don't know just don't tell her just for them 2 to come back alive.and Rafe."  
  
Rafe turned around not caring. "what Evelyn.."  
  
"I've decided to give my whole heart to Danny but I would not live the sunset without thinking of you... I love you Rafe..I still and always will.."  
  
"You know now I see why you and Danny are attach that's exactly the same thing Danny said to Lia.. ."  
  
"he still."  
  
"Yes, Evelyn he still likes Lia. I just hope..you know this is a screwed up world maybe I should have stayed dead."  
  
I walked off to say bye to my friends at the hospital with a broken heart like no other. 


	7. A Bracelet and a Promise

Hey Guys! Did you miss me? I guess not! Lol I was recently watching the Mask  
  
Well, I finally wrote more. Hey sorry but summer time and school got in the way (and I recently was doing a Titanic fanfic called "Hearts of Ocean") but I pushed it in to write this fan fic part. Hope you guys like it!  
  
Oh and here's my comments to everyone.  
  
You don't have to read everyone's just go to your name and then read the chappie lol  
  
QTsweet2003 Hey thanks for been the first person to update! It really made em feel good about my story Thanks a bunchie!  
  
Noshaan Raven'tress: Okay first.write more to your story!!! Lol and second. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this Chappy or and other then that...well I'll try to read your stories soon enoguh  
  
Iluvjosh82: Yeah isn't Josh adorable... but anyways thanks for the reviews too. Great to hear from a Josh fan!  
  
Kendra Meadows: Yeah it is confusing if you don't understand but hey you're suppose to "pretend" to be Lia andshe's confused so why wouldn't you? ;)  
  
Immortality has taken its toll: Yeah I was new so I used another format.Hope you like the chapter. It's good.I think lol (like the s/n lol)  
  
Dawn Smith: Dawn I think I left you hanging for a REAL long time . sorry about that he he ::hides her face with the keyboard::  
  
BrandyJames ::gives a cute look:: sowwy for the headaches. ::gives her Tylenol:: But I made it different now and more understandable :D  
  
Kat207: Hey Kat thank for the review and I did do that just have to edit the first chaps again..  
  
My brother is a dolt: I've been out! I'm somewhere now typing my story LOL ::hides behind keyboard again:: But I updated see see lol  
  
Love you all!  
  
~Lia~  
  
"Hey sweetheart what's a matter?" Barbara.  
  
I kept crying real hard.  
  
"she's..she's.."  
  
Amy sat down. "what's a matter?"  
  
Sam was mopping the floor. "what happened Lia? I know that Betty's death hit us all and.." Sam broke in tears. "it still does I miss her."  
  
Sandra who was there buried her face in her hands and started to sob. I got up and walked up to Sandra and hugged her. "I understand. "  
  
I sighed looking down. "Evelyn is pregnant and well. I taught I would finally end up with Danny.I taught with Rafe coming back it would."  
  
Everyone look shocked. "p-pregnant?"  
  
"I don't know what to think of Evelyn anymore.." said Martha.  
  
I then saw Dorie walking by with two things in his hand. "oh it's Dorie.where's Lisa?" changing the subject completely.  
  
"She's in the bathroom." said Amy.  
  
"What? Trying to look like me or something?" Barbara said chewing gum.  
  
I ran and knocked hard at the door.  
  
"Lisa your prince is outside!"  
  
Lisa opened the door. "Dorie?!!!" she cleaned out her mask which she had and let loose her hair. She smiled putting on red lipstick and light blue eye shadow.  
  
Lisa then ran and stood in front of us doing a pose. "how do I look girls?"  
  
"the same.." said Barbara boredly.  
  
Lisa made a face and ran outside while putting on high heels almost tripping.  
  
Barbara looked at Sandra. "Sandra come on let's spy on them." trying to cheer her up.  
  
I bit my lowerlip and saw the watch I only had half an hour left but hey it's to look at a human interest lol.  
  
Lisa ran outside so fast she bumped into Dorie.  
  
Lisa fell back and Dorie smiled chuckling. "nice makeup."  
  
Lisa blushed. "thanx.."  
  
Dorie helped Lisa up and looked at her smiling. "how many times have I told you.there's no need for makeup . you're beautiful as no matter what."  
  
Lisa blushed. "I am?"  
  
"with or without makeup you're more gorgeous than a princess.. "  
  
Lisa hugged him. "I'm so happy you made it!"  
  
Dorie nodded. "so am I. oh I got something for you.besides the flowers which you are crushing Lisa."  
  
Lisa took the flowers and kissed him on the cheek leaving a mark.  
  
I was crying a bit of joy as I saw them in happiness.  
  
Dorie took her hand. "I know what you said with true that in love . the race doesn't matter.um Lisa do you.like Texas.."  
  
Lisa laughed. "I always wanted to go there."  
  
"to live with me.." Dorie said shaking a bit.  
  
Lisa looked shock. "w---w-w-what do you ---you-mean.."  
  
Dorie got on his knees. "w---w-w-would---"  
  
Lisa looked so shocked. "um."  
  
Dorie then got a shock and said it real fast. "wouldyoumarryme?"  
  
Lisa got all jumpy and squealed. "I-if that was a "will you marry me" real fast.. YES!!"  
  
Dorie seemed relieved and hugged her. She jumped on him as he spinned her around hugging her.  
  
The nurses I think even I squealed and ran up to them and hugged them. "Congrats! Congrarts!"  
  
Lisa was crying and hugged me. "oh Lia..I want you to be maid of honor.."  
  
I looked shock that she even picked me among all the other girls.  
  
"when are you planning to get married?" I said smiling.  
  
Lisa wiped her tears. "ask Dorie.."  
  
Dorie answered real quick.  
  
"As soon as I'm done working at the ships to earn for your ring.and then your party..Lisa I want you to really celebrate like.the princess that you are.." He seem to slightly blush.".well ladies I must go. They wanted to talk to me about something"  
  
Lisa nodded and kept crying. "he was willing to do so much work. I love him.."  
  
"It's amazing." Barbara said. "what things can happen if you work hard for love."  
  
I hugged Lisa who was real emotional.  
  
Lisa stopped hugging me and wiped her tears looking at me smiling. "Lia." she sniffed a bit from crying. ".Lia.don't feel like your life is over..Danny may have left but here's the thing I never want you to forget.there always will be others.okay?"  
  
I nodded. "yeah Lisa.."  
  
"Oh Lia please survive that horrible war..better yet.please don't go.Lia please."  
  
"but.."  
  
"I know how much your dreams means to you.but please Lia don't go.."  
  
"I'm sorry Lisa.I mean..look I will come back okay? I..." I sighed and then smiled. "I promise."  
  
"Lia when you promise is like a big thing.are you so sure."  
  
"I promise I will come back..oh I know!" I said taking out a little golden chain. "you see this.if it goes to your hands.then I have not let go of my promise."  
  
"really?" Lisa said  
  
"really."  
  
"oh Lia" she hugged me crying again as the others came and hugged me good bye.  
  
Amy came in with my suitcase. "good.good..good luck.oh please come back.." Amy went in tears and hugged me.  
  
I went off looking back one last time and turned off. I walked off not looking back again...  
  
I looked at my watch still seeing that there is still time.. Just about a slight 15 minutes.  
  
I kept walking. I past my hands through the tears that started to come down. All I taught was why things like this happen.  
  
I then looked at the beach which seem a bit of a distance away. The wind blew on me.  
  
I slowly started to walk towards the beach. I felt so hot in my uniform. It was practically hot from my mouth. Ugh what a nasty taste and besides the tears a little sweatdrop past my face. But the other was from the fact that my bangs just made me feel more hot.  
  
I went up to the cold freezing water of the beach. The waves crashed. When I finally touched it and passed it the cold refreshing water through my face. I sighed. It felt so much better. I pushed my bangs back with the water. Some strands of my wet hair came forward to my forehead.  
  
Slowly came someone came approaching me.  
  
I didn't hear the footsteps.I heard them call my voice.  
  
"Lia.."  
  
This person didn't even mark the footsteps he made on the sand.  
  
I looked at him. I would have been freaked out and practically scream but all I did was smile for one reason or the other.  
  
He smiled back. He came up to me. "don't touch me.not that you will or anything." He said laughing  
  
I laughed and looked down. "so what brings you here."  
  
"chilling."  
  
"I see you haven't had your wings yet."  
  
"Long story don't ask.would you believe saving your life actually sent me to heaven.."  
  
"You should have just let me die." I said turning away.  
  
"Naw.why? "  
  
"Because." I said still not facing him.  
  
"because lover boy doesn't love you."  
  
"oh..he does." I said turning to him smiling.  
  
"of course he does but lover boy is going to have a love child.hate to see where he's heading when he dies"  
  
"Stop playing it cute."  
  
He smiled. "well girl that's cuz I am cute."  
  
"Play nice you an angel now.." I said laughing a bit.  
  
"I am.that's why I'm here.only for this time.I want you to do me a great favor."  
  
"uh huh what is it?"  
  
"I want you to go up to Danny.."  
  
"yeeeeeah?"  
  
"And ask for.a gift.."  
  
"A gift?"  
  
"Yeah.okay after that listen I'm not kidding . put it around your neck."  
  
"He's giving me a necklace?"  
  
"Hey I never said that just put it around your neck..if not.then around your finger.look I'm trying not to sound so obvious man I suck at sounding all mysterious and stuff with those poem thingys.never was my thing."  
  
"Billy.in English please.whatver you just said."  
  
"Ugh you'll get something around your neck or ring!"  
  
"Okay so it's either a necklace or a..Oh my God."  
  
"yes I know I know.then after he gives you the gift say this. 'thank you Danny.' then kiss him on the cheek and don't make eye contact with him again.you won't until finally love is put to the test."  
  
"Billy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You actually sounded smart and wise for once."  
  
"Don't push it.and stop acting cute."  
  
I walked up to him and smiled. "but Billy I taught I was cute." I said a bit joking around.  
  
"Naw you're hott..oooo I hate this!! I'm dead and finally she's crushing on me! Why does this always happen to me?!"  
  
"I'm going to be honest Billy."  
  
"What?"  
  
I laughed looking down. "well I was crazy in love with Danny.but that didn't mean I never liked you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I always did.since I met you but you're my best friend in the world and that's worth it.anyways what about Barbara?"  
  
"Barbara is the love of my life like Danny was to you..but that don't mean I didn't like you"  
  
I only laughed and sat down on the sand. I looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Lia.. can I just kiss you as a dead person.uh not dead.just you know what I mean"  
  
I laughed. "..okay."  
  
Billy came close and kissed me. All I felt was something smooth and funny but yet it made me feel..warm  
  
When I opened my eyes.  
  
He wasn't there anymore. But..either was.the ring. (remember the ring that Billy teased me about just in case you didn't catch it)  
  
I looked at my right hand. "where did it go?"  
  
Later on.  
  
I was sitting there watching the planes getting ready having Danny and Rafe between me.  
  
I was leaning on Rafe nearly sleeping but I did have my eyes close. When Rafe moved a bit I sat up looking ahead. it was Evelyn  
  
Rafe looked at me and then at Danny. Danny put on his military hat and kept looking at me. I turned away and leaned on Rafe again closing my eyes.  
  
Rafe got up.  
  
"hey!"  
  
"Oh.sorry.." Rafe said smiling and looked at Danny patting him on the shoulder.  
  
There was no need for words.  
  
Rafe took my hand like if I was still little 5-year old Lia which he took to school everyday. I didn't mind. If there was someone I needed right now.it was.my brother..  
  
Something I didn't hear..  
  
Danny sighed. "may I be honest with you.."  
  
"But let me be honest with you.Danny I know you're afraid that I may not love you."  
  
Danny looked confused.  
  
"but I do Danny.Rafe means nothing to me anymore.and I hope Lia doesn't mean anything to you anymore."  
  
Danny didn't know what to say. He sighed. "don't you love Rafe more than me?"  
  
"no.I love you Danny."  
  
(Pearl Harbor originally has a bunch of liars lol but with Lia around it makes it worst. Rafe:I told you it was a screwed up world.)  
  
Danny looked at her. "I don't..l-"  
  
Evelyn looked at him.  
  
"I---don't."  
  
"you don't what Danny?"  
  
"I don't know.: Danny said laughing looking down. "I don't lo--..I don't love."  
  
Danny didn't know how to break to her.  
  
Evelyn just hugged him. "don't worry about anything Danny..I love you and when you come back.it'll be like we dreamed."  
  
Danny felt so bad he didn't know what to say. He kissed her and then walked off.  
  
He then kept having his love for Lia in his head and the girl he felt he really loved Evelyn.it was so confusing in his head. He couldn't admit he didn't love her anymore.  
  
He didn't like to break anymore hearts. He had already broken 2. 


	8. Been perfect is so overrated

Rafe looked at me. "I know how this must be hard on you."  
  
"no.it's hard on you.and I know it.."  
  
Rafe hugged me and I nearly heard him cry. I think I kinda cried too. The tear flowed down. But yes.Rafe was crying.he was hurt. All I can do is.just.I didn't even know what to do either.my heart ached.and all I can do..is show compassion.after all.he was my brother.the only true person who would never let me down.  
  
Then Danny came in. He saw us and just looked down and walked off to the other side while we just sat down hoping for the best..  
  
We finally ended up on a ship. It was many men and I was the only woman. Well actually.girl accroding to Rafe I'll become a "woman" until I'm 21.ugh. well so I was the only girl there.  
  
Many guys kept whistling and making little jokes as I walked past them. One came up to me. Some man with black curly hair. He looked at me up and down.  
  
He whistled real loud. "wow. so what brings you here? As an inspiration to us men.cuz you sure are inspring me girl."  
  
'hey watch it! I aint your little barbie doll. Show me respect."  
  
Rafe was looking from a distance with a (huh! You can imagine.) type of face that is usally seen on a father when you did something real bad. But naw he had the face as if ready to kill the guy next to me.  
  
"respect? Girl with that body.." he got closer to me. I kinda backed away but he forced me up to him. I didn't like this but I only smiled.  
  
"it'll be hard to show you respect so how about a kiss."  
  
"oh yeah." I said sarcastically. "close your eyes baby."  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
I lift up my knee which hit him in the stomach since he was real close.  
  
"AND KEEP ON DREAMIN'!"  
  
I turned and walked off while the man fell on the floor holding his stomach.  
  
The boys there started to howl.  
  
"oh she got you!"  
  
They started laughing.  
  
I walked up to my brother and he only laughed. "nice one Lia."  
  
"thank you.now come on."  
  
We kept walking when C.Doolittle called us all to stand in the line. When he saw me all he did was wink. I only smiled but Rafe just HAD to make a smart remark.  
  
"Look like Doolittle likes you Lia."  
  
I stepped on foot.  
  
"ahhh!!!" he shouted as if someone just gave him a shot.  
  
I turned to him and deepend my voice as joking on him. "oh yeah a man who can be my father is madly in love with me."  
  
Doolittle noticed and looked at Rafe. "your shoes to small for you son?"  
  
"no." Rafe said holding his foot. "it's just.my sister has learn a lesson from me." Remebering when I stepped on his foot the day I was teasing him about Evelyn.  
  
"oh I see.we'll get you new shoes tommorow." Doolittle said as he walked off.  
  
I snickered and then turned the other way.  
  
****oh yeah and I'm not going to repeat word by word what C.Dolittle said cuz it aint my orginal work.it's just making a book of the movie so please don't be offended if I don't repeat exactly what they said. =)****  
  
"okay first as I see you all standing in line here..I think to myself.how it felt standing here 10 years ago.oh don't think I'm that old gentlemen.and then I see Lia here Ms.McCawley.and she shows that anyone can live up to a dream if they wish."  
  
The boys started to whistle and clap. I think I felt slighly pink but I only smiled.  
  
"but but but I'm not here to talk about that.I'm here to make a confirmation.that means you will be willing at all chance to do this.now.you see the man by your side."  
  
I cleared my throat.  
  
"and Mr.Walker and Mr.McCawley the young lady by your side."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"there is a chance by the next week that you.he.or she.may be dead"  
  
Rafe then whispred. "don't worry Lia. I'll bring flower for you"  
  
I made a face and then smiled. "but Rafe.how will you be able to bring me flowers when you'll be dead as well.."  
  
Doolittle sighed. "now all who is willing to take this risk.please...step forward.."  
  
Everyone stepped forward and no one stood back. I think I hesitated from the inside but not from the out because I was one of the first.  
  
Doolittle looked around satisfied that no one single person backed down.  
  
I want to introduce a couple of people. Doc White is a flight surgeon; he has volunteered for gunnery training so that he can go on the mission, because we can't spare the weight of an extra man and Ross Greening, who will oversee your equipment. Any questions?  
  
I looked around and saw that Danny had stepped up to ask a question.  
  
"Who'll be the first one in, Colonel? I'd like to volunt - "  
  
Rafe elbows his ribs so hard it takes his breath away.  
  
I started to laugh softly.  
  
Doolittle sighedf as if he was repesting this story to a slow minded person.  
  
" I thought I'd made it clear, I'm not just putting this mission together -- I'm leading it myself. "  
  
Rafe then turns to me and says real quick. "Forget the flowers Lia we're all going to die"  
  
I could only laugh.  
  
We then went to the Eglin field. We looked around. I saw some B-25 bombers from all different angles. We all smiled. Obviously we liked what we saw.  
  
Doolittle looked at us. "this is what we'll fly. the B-25"  
  
We all made sounds of agrrement. We liked to hear that.  
  
"the one thing you'll have to be aware of from the very beginning. You see that private?  
  
We all look ahead and from a runaway a few feet away. He smiled and waves at us. I'm the only one who waves back. He winks at me and then starts painting a red line across the runway.  
  
Then I notice the other one who was more close by was painting a green line.  
  
Doolittle then explained. "Green means go. Red means dead"  
  
So we started our training.  
  
We're practicing takeroff's. Which obviosuly half of us fail.half? I mean ALL of us failed. I was Rafe's copilot while Red was Danny's.  
  
(I know that Red was Rafe's and Anthony was Danny's but I gotta but Lia somewhere)  
  
None of us can make it pass the red line.  
  
Doolittle seem disappointed.  
  
Every time we failed Rafe would come up with a smart remark.  
  
"oh come on Lia we'll make it."  
  
"what the infinity time we try it?!" I said at him.  
  
"um.yeah."  
  
"Rafe.shut the fuck up and run that plane before I throw you past the red line."  
  
"damn pushy pushy Lia"  
  
We were brought to a room where I sat down in between Rafe and Danny like always. Bravlio was to Danny's side and Raymond to Rafe's. We were in the lecture room. Try to figure out what Doolittle did there?  
  
Lecture.  
  
"You're having trouble getting airborne in the shorter space because you're not revving the engines enough. You've got to push them to the limit before you ever start to move."  
  
I noticed that Rafe was distracted like he's lost in thought, looking at Danny but turns away when he notices that I'm looking at him or that Danny would have turned and looked at him. Who would have known that one women could break such a great friendship. It angered me in the inside. But I wasn't going to have my mind occupied by that. I was-"  
  
"Lia may you repeat to all of us what I have just said?"  
  
I looked and saw Doolittle there. I jumped up a bit to see him.  
  
"oh would you like to tell us what you're day dreaming about?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir I was."  
  
"well I hope you heard Lia because Ms.McCawley you're up first when we get outside."  
  
I turned slightly pink and got up as everyone else left the room.  
  
We were practicing hard. Good thing I heard what Doolittle said in the beginning.  
  
We all tired hard , revving the engines and taking off hard.  
  
We all cross the red line.  
  
"WHOO!!!!!"  
  
During take off and after takeoff.  
  
Rafe pushes his engine hard and still crosses by twenty feet.  
  
Danny on the other hand push even harder and but miss by ten feet. Damn it!  
  
" We've got to get the weight down." Doolittle says outloud.  
  
Greening who is beside him only nods.  
  
I was peeking and looking at what Greening and Doolittle was up to.  
  
Greening has removed the intensely complex Norden sight from a bomber and put in on a table for Doolittle.  
  
" Okay, forty pounds gone. And in it's place, this." Greening shows Doolittle an aluminum strip on a swivel.  
  
" Weight, 3 ounces. Cost, 20 cents."  
  
Doolittle takes a bite of his doughnuts he had near by. I can only roll my eyes. "is there a time where that man isn't stuffinf his face with doughnuts?" I laugh. "but he's a great guy"  
  
He then asks " Does it work?"  
  
Before I can hear Rafe pulls me back.  
  
"eavesdropping Lil' Lia.come on.."  
  
"hey wait what??"  
  
He picked me up dragging me off while I kicked my feet.  
  
"Rafe !! Rafe!! RAFE!!!"  
  
I sat down as I saw the pilots paint and decorate their planes as well as the bombs that will soon hit Japan's battle bases.  
  
I started to laugh as one pilot was painting something and then came Doolittle who looked at it like if it was some piece of crap or something. I was drinking some drink Rafe got me. Not sure what it is. But if he wants to poison me. it's a good plan cuz as of now. I don't care. Although this stuff is good.  
  
"may I tell you that I have respect for my planes."  
  
The pilot nodded still painting of a picture that looked like a nurse shwoing a lot of skin.  
  
"THAT MEANS I DON'T WANT TO SEE TITS ON IT!"  
  
I bursted out laughing and Doolittle noticed. I sprayed out the drink in my mouth when I did. Causing Raymond next to me to get wet. Doolittle gave a small chuckle and then turned to the pilot. "and if you are don't make them so lump sided."  
  
Raymond got and looked at me. "you're disgusting Lia."  
  
I blushed. "sorry."  
  
"awwww Calm down " Danny said smiling. "it's only root beer."  
  
"that's what this stuff is?" I said looking at it for a moment and then shrugged still drinking it.  
  
Anthony was with a camera.  
  
"hey Lia.you think they just picked us because we're young and dumb."  
  
"well it's better then an old and slow riiiiiiiiiight?"  
  
Red who was paitning stopped. "oh come on. you heard them we're the best."  
  
"once again." I said. "because we're young and dumb and it's better then old and slow."  
  
Danny took his rootbeer and poured it at me.  
  
"OH NOT YOU DIDN'T!!!!"  
  
"Hey we're YOUNG and DUMB right?"  
  
I started to chase him screaming. "DOOLITTLE!!!!"  
  
Rafe stopped Doolittle. "I got her."  
  
"yeah you better because I'll get two farmer boys and the little farmer girl"  
  
I threw the rootbear at Danny. I got perfect aim :D  
  
Rafe came and held me back. "come on Lia."  
  
I started kicking and then started to laugh. "I need a bath."  
  
I walked off.  
  
Next day.  
  
We started to practice today. We were at treetop level as to practice bombing range. Greening used the makeshift sighe and drops a sack of flour as practice right in the middle of the bull's eye target which was drawn out of chalk.  
  
So we're still working on it. As of me and danny. There haven't been no love affairs yet.I was too into this to even remember that.  
  
We're flying again treetop level with Doolittle in the fornt as the lead bomber. I was with Rafe as co-pilot as usual and Danny was with the same person.  
  
Doolittle said over the radio. "Right down the treetops boys."  
  
I took the radio. "um Doolittle."  
  
"oh yeah sorry Lia.and lil miss farmer girl."  
  
Most of the boys laughed.  
  
"ha ha ha you're real funny Doolittle."  
  
Rafe brings down his plane softly.  
  
Then out of no where Danny's plane appears UNDER him.  
  
Rafe jerks his nose up quickly obviously angry. I can only laugh. From the radio danny was laughing too althoughhe had scared the shit out of his crew.  
  
Night time.  
  
I'm outside looking up at the moon. Danny's beside me but we don't say much.He turns to me and smiles. "Hey you know the different stars coordinators?"  
  
"no.not really."  
  
"well you see that's Draco.it's Latin for Dragon.you have to look real carefully.good thing it's a clear night."  
  
"Yeah I said pretending to be looking at the "dragon star" although I couldn't"  
  
Danny is about to take my hand when Rafe appears and sits looking at us.  
  
We both sit up and I smile. "Hey Rafe Fun today huh like old-"  
  
But Rafe interrupts me and pretends I'm not even there when he says quickly.  
  
"Danny, what the hell are you trying to do out there?"  
  
"What do you mean? I'm just doing what we've always done. You know me Lia and you"  
  
"No. You're trying to beat me. "  
  
"We've always tried to beat each other."  
  
I smiled ignoring the fact that he was rude. "Yeah it's nothing new-"  
  
" Bullshit! We've played with each other, pushed each other. This is different. Like you want to prove that you're better than me. Who's that for -- Evelyn?"  
  
I get up as if I really don't want to be here. I start to walk off.  
  
"Lia get your ass over her!"  
  
I swing around. "do I have to?" I said in a voice as if I was a little kid told to go to bed.  
  
Danny's anger flares for a moment. But I sat down and the face I make. (I guess) cheered Danny up a bit.  
  
" Maybe just trying to measure up." He said out of nowhere.  
  
"What's between you and her is between you and her. But here's what's between you and me. Everybody has a hero, Danny. And you're mine."  
  
I looked at Rafe. "for real?"  
  
"When we were growing up, Lia and I had everything. You had nothing. You climbed out of a hole I couldn't even see the bottom of. I think maybe when I went off to England, I was trying to measure up to you. Measuring up's over. Let's just look out for each other. Okay?.all of us like it was before.me you and Lia" We embrace, closer now than ever.  
  
In the morning.  
  
With the planes practicing their short takeoffs, we see Roosevelt in one of his fireside chats, his voice broadcast across America...  
  
"Good evening, America... "  
  
Families all across America are gathered around radios, listening.  
  
" I'm told that 80% of American families are listening to these fireside chats of ours, and I'm happy we can come together, as one great American family. I'd like each of you within the sound of my voice to find a map... "  
  
Families do as told, gathering around encyclopedias, school books, any reference they have, spread on kitchen tables, suburban living room rugs, or farmhouse hearths...  
  
"Look at the Pacific Ocean. It covers half the surface of the earth. And look at the great Atlantic. The oceans both divide and connect us to our enemies, and either they will come to us, or we will go to them.."  
  
We were in San Francisco.Why? Ask Doolittle.  
  
I looked at Rafe. We were still in our planes.  
  
Red looked at us. "N-naval station? What's g-going on?"  
  
I shurrged. "Wish I knew, Red."  
  
The crews climb from their planes, and almost before they're out, teams of men (Lia: hello what am I? chopliver.) and Lia..use straps and cranes to hoist the bombers onto flatbed trucks.  
  
Doolittle walks up to Rafe, Danny and myself, watching the baffling operation.  
  
"Want to see where they're going?"  
  
We only shurgged and then he started to tell us.  
  
The Evening (I'm trying to rush all this lol)  
  
Cranes lift the planes from the trucks and hoist them onto the flight decks of the carrier Uss Hornet.  
  
We stand on the pier, watching.  
  
Anthony then said. " I guess that settles it. Somewhere in the Pacific. "  
  
Red then said" With a s-short r-runway."  
  
We all gather around Doolittle as he moves up to us  
  
. "You have rooms at the Biltmore. I suggest a nice meal and a good night's sleep. We leave tomorrow."  
  
Doolittle walks to join a captain.  
  
We get off the bus and carry our duffels into the lobby.  
  
" San Francisco, here we are!: Anthony said shouting  
  
Danny smiled. "I don't reckon we can get hogbrains and grits, but I hear a man can eat good in this town. "  
  
I looked confused. "what are we doing in San Franisco when we're suppose to be preparing for the fucking war damn it!"  
  
Rrafe who perfectly heard me turn tome  
  
" I'm gonna turn in and while I'm at it, I'm going to wash Lia's mouth with soap.come on Lia. Cursing more then ever.very unlady like.come on Lia tot he bathroom "He picked me up and carried me off.  
  
"Rafe you bastard put me down! You act like you never curse"  
  
"yeah but you're 16 pretending to be 18.and I'm 25."  
  
I finished the sentece for him.  
  
"Pretending to be my freaking father! You bitch put me down!"  
  
"that's it soap in the mouth for an hour!"  
  
"RAFE!!!!" 


	9. Love and War

It's night time.  
  
I'm in the hotel sitting there boredly listening to the radio when I heard a knock.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I walked and opened the door and smiled at him. "Hey.what is it?"  
  
"nothing just bored. Can I come in?"  
  
"sure."  
  
"your mouth looks cleaner.." He said teasing.  
  
"don't ask."  
  
But Danny perferctly knew what happened since him and the rest of the crew heard.  
  
I sat down and he sat down too as well listening to the tunes.  
  
I got up. "hey let's dance."  
  
"Naw it's okay really."  
  
"come on."  
  
We started to dance but horribly. (Blame Danny that kid doesn't have two left feet. because trust me. a person with two left feet dance better)  
  
"you don't get any better do you?"  
  
Little did I know what Rafe found himself looking at in his hotel room while me and danny acted like a bunch of fools.  
  
Rafe enters his room and finds the light on...and Evelyn's there waiting. "What?... Evelyn?"  
  
" They were bringing back a ship full of wounded and needed extra nurses along. I wrote Colonel Doolittle, and told him I needed to see you before you go. "  
  
" It must of been a convincing letter. "  
  
"It was. I couldn't have you go away, wherever it is...to war...without knowing something. You think I made a choice, of Danny over you. I didn't. I didn't have a choice. I just came here to apologize. I know what I'm looked up as now. The nurses hate me. Lia probably wants to destroy me. Knowing how much she loved Danny I still went off with him"  
  
Rafe sighed. "you're wasting your time. Evelyn just get out."  
  
By Evelyn didn't move.  
  
"I want you thinking about that too. Just come back. Rafe, I see it in your face. You're thinking you don't have anything to live for. Don't you dare think that way. I'll never write a letter, or look at a sunset, without thinking of you. I'll love you my whole life. And I want you to live. "  
  
She looks at him, her eyes bright with tears, but still she refuses to cry. They both know they can't touch, or they'll never let go.  
  
She has the feeling of kissing him and she walks up to him kissing him but he pulls her back.  
  
"I think the exit is through that door miss."  
  
Evelyn looked at him. "I wish it wasn't."  
  
She walks past him.  
  
"I'm just sorry.and I still love you Rafe.I just hope one day.you can forgive me.you and Lia." She walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
We started laughing as me and Danny kept playing around with the pillows (pillow fight!).  
  
I was happy he was with me but as a friend now. I didn't want to remember what I heard with Rafe and Evelyn. I then stopped. I hit him one more time chasing him out the room.  
  
"hey no good night kiss!" danny said laughing.  
  
He turned and then oushed me down with a pillow. I fell to the floor looking up at him who fell on top of me while trying ti push me down.  
  
I can only smile. He then started to kiss me when I got a flash back..  
  
I want to ask you..why? just why? Evelyn just tell me why?"  
  
Evelyn sighed and was crying. "Rafe I'm pregnant."  
  
My heart skipped a beat.  
  
Rafe from what I saw was shocked too.  
  
"I found out the day you turned up alive.and.."  
  
Rafe sighed and walked off.  
  
I was crying. Now I knew that between me and Danny is was really .over..  
  
I then pushed danny back.  
  
"Dan get off.just go.go away..leave my room."  
  
"Lia what's---"  
  
"nothing get out."  
  
"am I a bad kisser or something or?"  
  
"just leave." I pushed him out the room closing the door loudly. I closed my eyes as I leaned against the wall. I sighed. It was over and he would know soon enough.  
  
I turned off the lights and tucked myself into the warm sheets and closed my eyes drifting away.  
  
Rafe Danny and I were standing on the flight deck, watching the city recede behind us.  
  
Evelyn is on a hilltop watching us go. Danny can't see her, doesn't know she's there. Rafe can't see her either -- but he knows and I.well I have no clue.  
  
Then we hear through the ship intercom.  
  
"Army pilots to the briefing room.!!! I repeat Army pilots to the briefing room."  
  
"come on that's us" Bravlio said stuffing his face with another brownie for breakfast.  
  
We were gathered expectantly in the carrier's conference room. Doolittle walks in.  
  
" Gentlemen, I can now tell you that the target of this mission is Tokyo...and we're going to bomb it!!!"  
  
We all started to cheer.  
  
"whooo!!!!!!"  
  
I whsitled real loud and so did many guys.  
  
Raymond even had some chapagne (don't ask where he got it from.) and sprayed it on all of us.  
  
We kept laughing and cheering as the champagne wet us all.  
  
Rafe, Danny, Anthony, and Red were quieter, savoring the prospect of revenge.  
  
We were back in the elcturing room as we were told to ask questions before last mintue takeoff.  
  
Red rose his hand. " And where's the secret base, Sir? The one we t-takeoff from."  
  
"The navy will get us to within 400 miles of the Japanese coast. We'll launch off the carriers from there."  
  
Suddenly the excitement was taken from us. We obviously didn't like what we heard. " Sir, has this ever been done, launching an army bomber off a navy carrier? "  
  
Doolittle answered like if it was no problem. " No. Any other questions?"  
  
Raymond rose his hand. "Colonel, we been practicing takeoff's, but I ain't sure we can land on these carriers decks."  
  
Doolittle once again answered cooly. " We won't have the fuel to get back to the carriers, they'll turn and run back to Hawaii the minute we're airborne."  
  
Bravlio stuffed his face with the whole brnwine and then swallowed it whole raising his hand.  
  
" Then where do we land? "  
  
"I have a phrase I want you all to memorize"  
  
He took a breath in and walked around saying this phrase.  
  
"Lushu hoo megwa fugi."  
  
I gave a confused look.  
  
It means "I am an American.."  
  
He smiled. ". In Chinese. "  
  
Silence hit among us. Right there I knew. The Chinses were our allies.  
  
The sailors who man the flight deck look at each other with bafflement as the worried pilots (as in them. I wasn't worried at all) pace from one end of the deck to the other.  
  
We're all in line like a bunch of ducks. Rafe in the lead and the others following, counting steps, each of us measuring the distance.  
  
Shaking their heads, worrying. I stood still. I loved the ocean but Raymond and Bravlio always have to do something.  
  
They stop at the end and look down at the sea far below them; it's dizzying. Raymond shoved Bravlio for fun before grabbing his shoulder to stop him from falling.  
  
"asshole!... Maybe it's longer going this way." He starts pacing back the other way, as if the ship's longer in that direction.  
  
The other pilots watch him for a moment, then follow him, counting again. Rafe and Danny are left standing alone at the end of the flight deck. Far over the surging sea.  
  
I stood close to Rafe. Danny then turned smiling.  
  
" It's shorter than our practice runway. "  
  
Rafe turned to him. " They'll turn the ship into the wind before we launch. That'll help.  
  
I then turned to him.  
  
" We'll be loaded with 2,000 pounds of bombs and 1,500 pounds of fuel. I got another Chinese phrase for Doolittle. "Mug wump rickshaw mushu pork." It means "Who the fuck thought up this shit?"  
  
Danny burtsed up laughing but then rafe gave a serious look and he shut up quickly.  
  
Doolittle appears right beside them.  
  
I turned and smiled real quick.  
  
"Learning Chinese Lia?"  
  
"yeah..I'm getting good huh?"  
  
"yeah.hope that little phrase of yours works out when we find the Chinese" He walked off leaving me blushing.  
  
Rafe then smiled turning to me. " Maybe we'll be lucky with the weather.at least"  
  
There's ferocious storm. The Hornet tosses, bashed by a vicious storm. The ships is rolling; most of the fliers are green. Doolittle stands at the podium.  
  
" Since we'll be on our own once we're in the air, I thought I had a good idea letting each crew select it's own target." He looks at a pile of paper slips in front of him.  
  
I shouted over the rain. "what was that you saying about been lucky with the weather?!"  
  
"me!!! I never said a thing!" Rafe said shouting over the noise of the weather.  
  
Doolittle talked like if it was nothing.  
  
"Now we have fifteen requests for the Emperor's Palace...and one for Tokyo baseball stadium."  
  
I looked confused. "they have a baseball satdium?"  
  
Bravlio raised his hand. " I don't think Japs ought'a be allowed to play baseball. "  
  
"yeah I mean IT IS AN AMERICAN STORM!!!"  
  
"SPORT LIA SPORT!"  
  
Doolittle kept talking calmly. It was real hard to hear him.  
  
" I'd like to bomb their Emperor too. But I think that'd just piss 'em off. The idea here, Gentlemen, is not revenge. We're here to prove to them that they're neither invincible nor superior. So let's try this again. Military targets only."  
  
Raymond then spoke shouting over the wind.  
  
" Colonel, to fight you need strategy. To have strategy, ya gotta practice. And to practice it, ya gotta play -"  
  
Doolittle kept on with the "baseball" thing. " No baseball diamonds"  
  
I can only smirk.  
  
"Yes Sir" was all Raymond responded.  
  
Later on the rain calm down but the rain was still pouring.  
  
Doolittle kept talking as he had for the past few days.  
  
"We'll take off late this afternoon. I'll hit Tokyo at dusk, and drop incendiary bombs. You'll come after me at night, guided by the fires. Then it's on to China, where you'll arrive at dawn, guided to their airfields by the homing beacons the Chinese are going to switch on for us. That's if everything is perfect -- like every other military mission I've ever been involved with."  
  
Doolittle looks around the room. No one's smiling. Not even me. I just had a confused face since I really didn't get what he said since he spoke REAL fast.  
  
" Listen you guys. I'm the first plane -- then McCawley, Walker, the rest of you. I'll have the shortest run. If I don't make it, you don't go. Oh and I have to talk to you Ms. McCawley later."  
  
I nodded only.  
  
" Colonel...we're all going. Whether you make it or not." Rafe said as if he was in command for the moment.  
  
Doolittle only sighed. " I know. "  
  
Later on I was talking with Doolittle.  
  
"you see Lia there has been a new law passed down that.relatives especially brothers and sisters.can't go together.on the same plane ..boat understand?"  
  
"why not sir?"  
  
"because .let me tell you a story.one day there was a woman with 3 sons.they were all in the same boat.that boat was bombed and all three of them died.it was great grief to their mother when she received the news."  
  
I sighed. "but our parents are."  
  
"I understand Lia but you're been switched. you'll be flying with Walker.you'll be his co-pilot.I would make you pilot.but it's too risky."  
  
"how come?"  
  
"let's just say.people don't know yet that I have a girl in my military force.." he winked and patted me on the back and left.  
  
"then what on earth do they think Natalia is?"  
  
"a male "chinese" name" he said teasing me and walked off.  
  
I then headed to the bunks and laid down while Danny was in the low bunk. "Hey Dan I'm your co-pilot."  
  
"but I taught---"  
  
"new law.realtives can't be together."  
  
"oh.um about that kiss last---"  
  
"let's forget that happened."  
  
I then jumped off my bunk and looked at him. "Danny is there a gift you want to give me?"  
  
Danny blushed. "I----I was planning to give it to you.who told you?"  
  
"a little bird." I said laughing. "with no wings.." I said remebering Billy with no wings.  
  
"well.um.here it is." He took it out and it was..a necklace. Billy lied to me! I taught it was going to be a ring.  
  
He gave it to me.  
  
"thanks Dan."  
  
"um.it's a real early wedding present."  
  
"WEDDING PRESENT?"  
  
Danny blushed even more. "if we come out alive.would you.."  
  
I smiled. "marry you?"  
  
I put the necklace on and then kissed him on the cheek. "thank you Danny."I walked off just like Billy told me to. Until of course.love was put to the test.  
  
The cruiser Nashville is at the perimeter of the task force. It's lookouts spot Japanese patrol boats ahead.  
  
The message is handed to Admiral Halsey.  
  
The Officer shouted. "Sir, lookouts on the cruisers report patrol boats, ten miles away!"  
  
Halsey then said " The Japs have set up a picket line! Order the cruisers to open fire! We've got to sink them before they get a message away."  
  
The cruiser Nashville begins firing rounds at the Japanese patrol boat; round after round misses  
  
The operators hear the excited voices of Japanese radio traffic in the radio room.  
  
The Operator widens his eyes and shouts.  
  
" They've reported our position! Tell the Admiral. "  
  
Doolittle hurries up to the command bridge, with the naval officers sent by the Admiral to fetch him. Doolittle sees the cruisers next to the carrier firing its guns at Japanese boats in the distance.  
  
Doolittle finds the Admiral gathered with his staff, their mood is grim.  
  
Doolittle says loudly.  
  
" How far are we from Tokyo?  
  
" Seven hundred miles."  
  
"and how far were we suppose to be."  
  
The Admiral looks down. "not until 400 miles or so."  
  
"argh!!" Doolittle said madly.  
  
"so what do we do?" Doolittle said panicing.  
  
Admiral looks down not knwoing what to do. "sorry..there's nothing we can do."  
  
"now! We take off now!!!"  
  
Rafe, Danny, and the other pilots are alone at their bunks, taking advantage of the lull before the mission. Rafe has paper and pen to write a letter, but he can't think of anything to write.  
  
Then started to draw a stick figure and on top it said "Lia"  
  
He started to laugh as if he was entertaining himself with the picture.  
  
Danny holds the "Picture of Paradise" that Sammy took, of Evelyn and the nurses in the sun. He tucks it inside his shirt wanting to rip it but then doesn't do much. He then spots a picture in the desk. He walks up to it and sees it's of him Lia and Rafe.  
  
He's about to take it when he hears over the loudspeaker.  
  
" Army pilots, man your planes!"  
  
I turned as I heard that. "but.we're to far away." I looked out the window and saw a Japanese plane. "oh shit they found our position!"  
  
The pilots run onto deck. The cruiser next to the Hornet is still firing away at the Japanese patrol boat. Doolittle runs onto deck, shouting orders.  
  
Doolittle keeps shouting. " Load in every bit of extra gas you can carry! And strip everything you don't need out of the planes. I mean EVERYTHING! "  
  
I jump in the plane when this officer comes up to me. "Pick your favorite gun missy!"  
  
"what?" Raymond said confused.  
  
"Pick a gun it's way to heavy you want to get out of here you pick your favortie gun and throw all the piece of shit that's not worthy away!!! You got it?!"  
  
It's starting to rain but the guys don't notice at all. They're stripping seats out of the planes, tossing out their own gear.  
  
Admiral looks at Bravlio. "you!!! Get all the brooms we have and cut them out into sticks and paint them black you got it? Go!"  
  
I jumped out and this guy gave me 2 black sticks.  
  
"what the hell is this?" I said looking at the guy.  
  
"300 b.c guns."  
  
I looked at him. "so do I look like I'm from 300 b.c?"  
  
"talk to dollittle" he said as he started to run off.  
  
I turned to Danny and Rafe  
  
Danny walked up to we were together shouting.  
  
"they're using sticks to replace the guns. Broomsticks instead of tail guns. .cool huh?" He said sarcastically.  
  
Rafe laughed. "Hey maybe it'll scare them."  
  
"hey we can always beat them with it right?" I said smiling.  
  
Greening pulls the machine guns out of the rear of the planes and puts in broomsticks painted black. Off in the distance the Japanese patrol boat takes a hit and explodes.  
  
Rafe then turned to me and Danny. "We'll get separated over the target, but you and I will rendezvous for the run to China. I'm on your wing. "  
  
Danny smiled hugging me. "And we're on yours" Danny then sighed saying.  
  
"Land of the free."  
  
Rafe and I said in unison. " Home of the Brave."  
  
He looked at me and pulled Danny off hugging me. "Take care alright.." He gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
I never felt this brotherly affection from him before but I kissed him back on the cheek and walked off not looking back climbing on the bombers.  
  
The engines are revving. The tachs are showing redline. The crews are in their planes. Doolittle is first, just ahead of Rafe and Danny's B-25's. The battle pennants whip, the props blur, the wheels strain against the brakes; from the cockpits the flight deck looks impossibly short...and the American flag cracks in the wind.  
  
And now every pilot looks at Doolittle's plane... Doolittle starts the run down the flight deck...faster...the end looming. He turns the plane almost vertical, standing it on its props...and lifts away smoothly. The sailors on deck cheer, like the Japanese did before Pearl Harbor.  
  
Rafe, Danny, and the others take off too.  
  
The B-25's head toward Japan. The sailors and everyone else on the ship watches as the last plane takes off. The planes recede in the distance, racing just a few feet over the water, toward Japan.  
  
At first the planes are together; Rafe and Danny can see each other off each other's wing, and Doolittle's plane is ahead. The others are grouped after them. They maintain strict radio silence, and can communicate only with gestures, hand signals, or a flasher for Morse code.  
  
When Rafe speaks to the crew of his own plane, it's by pressing an intercom sender to his throat.  
  
" What's our ETA for Tokyo? The bombardier/navigator is already working out the numbers at his plotting table in the center of the plane. Almost exactly at 12 noon."  
  
Bravlio shrugged. " High noon. I kinda like that."  
  
Rafe looks over to Danny and me giving us a thumbs up.  
  
" We got a 25-mile-an-hour head wind. How we doing with fuel?"  
  
The Gunner looked at Danny.  
  
" How do you think?" The gunner is already pouring gas into the tanks from the extra cans.  
  
Anthony stands and moves back to the rear of the plane, pulls a piece of chalk from his pocket and writes on the nose of the bombs -- "For America," "For Pearl Harbor," "For the Arizona,"  
  
I got up and took the chalk writing.  
  
"For Billy." -- Rafe flies, lost in thought... -- Evelyn is back at Pearl, struggling to keep her mind on her work. -- Danny is looking at his gauges, then at the picture in his shirt and Lia is been herself. Rafe laughs a bit snapping out of it.  
  
At the Japanese defense station..  
  
this is the nerve center of tokyo's defense. an officer receives a message and reports to his supervisor. japanese defense officer coastal stations report a low flying plane coming in off the sea. supervisor from the sea?... that couldn't be right, it must be part of the air raid practice this morning. the planes reach the japanese coastline, and start skimming over treetop level.  
  
the office of an anti-aircraft battery blows its whistle; his crew mount their guns and swerves them around. the officer whistle's again and checks his watch. anti-aircraft officer not bad. the crew dismount their guns; just a drill.  
  
(on the radio) it is another beautiful day in tokyo, as all of japan basks in a new day of victory  
  
danny's navigator, picks this up. coma listen to this -- it's tokyo rose. tokyo rose (on the radio) our brave sailors and soldiers, inspired by our divine emperor, have pushed the americans from the pacific. these words go through the plane; and in the other planes they hear it too. tokyo rose (on the radio) but hiding at home will not save them. each time the americans have tasted the samurai spirit, they have learned the bitter taste of defeat, while japan is embraced by the divine wind that has protected our island for seven centuries.  
  
I get mad with what I heard.  
  
"we'll give that bitch something to announce."  
  
Everyone there on the plane started to laugh, but I wasn't trying to be funny. I was just getting real sick of them.  
  
We then turn heading for our separate targets so we're a few feet away from each other now.  
  
Our plane lowers by 200 feet heading towards our targer. We scan for fighter or anticraft fire. There's none so ipush a botton and the bomb bay doors open.  
  
I was going to hit the first switch but then I felt I couldn't.  
  
Danny pushed it.  
  
"remember Lia they had no mercy on us."  
  
The bobs hits for the factory.  
  
BOOM!!!!  
  
"whoo hooo!!!!!"  
  
"yes!!!"  
  
We keep throwing our bombs while Raymond did count.  
  
"2 away .3 away.4 away"  
  
Our bombs were highly accurate. planes drop their bombs, four per plane, on shipyards, factories, oil supplies, weapons facilities.  
  
The bombing was amazing. Something I never seen ebfore. The fames go hgih, the pieces going higher then our elevation.  
  
I had not tasted the feeling of revenge but I felt the action of it all.  
  
Then we hear over the radio.  
  
"Tokyo is been bombed!!!"  
  
"yeah and try to add in all this America is now officially kicking Japanese ass!!!"  
  
Then I see slowly in slow motion as a bullet head and slolwy breaks the window.  
  
"oh crap duck!!" I magane to say.  
  
They had already started to fight back.  
  
"come on we have to get higher."  
  
The bombing is amazing. I had also felt fear right thten and there.  
  
I ducked still managing to run the plane.  
  
Danny had fallen back with the pressure.  
  
"Dan let me run the plane."  
  
"do it Lia.." He said running in the back to go help the others finding the gunner dead.  
  
He smacks him twice but doesn't repond.  
  
I was using the control stick.  
  
"Rafe!!!! Need my back up?"  
  
Rafe picked up the radio. "Lia???? No go get out hide in the clouds anything!!!"  
  
I turn not litening to him and fly shooting many of them.  
  
"they had no mercy on us." was all the kept running through myhead.  
  
"LIA GET YOUR DAMN ASS TO THE CLOUDS NOW!"  
  
I sighed and picked up the radio. "sorry bro but we in war I don't get order from you but doolittle."  
  
Doolittle chuckled. "that's right.now if you don't mind.GET BACK TO FORMATION!"  
  
rafe sees clouds coming in, and fog. "Lia run for the clouds!"  
  
We start to race for the clouds and we make it.  
  
"how's your fuel?" danny ask.  
  
I turn to him shaking my head.  
  
"no good."  
  
roosevelt is at his garden trying to keep his mind of the war.  
  
when general marshall enters. general marshal then says.  
  
"l we have bombed tokyo, mr. president. radio tokyo interrupted it's own broadcast to make the announcement."  
  
" have the planes made it to china?"  
  
" there've been some complications, sir. the chinese didn't receive our request for homing beacons until is was too late to get them set. and the planes had to take off so early they may lack fuel to make the mainland anyway."  
  
"so those souls are flying blind and running out of fuel."  
  
"the chinese are sending out search parties to try to find the crews before the jap patrols do, if any of the planes make it. "  
  
"God help them. "  
  
We've climbed above the clouds; we are exhausted.  
  
the sun is beginning to set. rafe stares at it  
  
Back in Pearl Harbor.  
  
the white of bandages and casts. everyone is busy, and even the wounded are looking out for each other; a man with his arms in an airplane splint holds a spoon and feeds a badly burned buddy. evelyn and her overworked nurses are looking after the critical cases. but as she covers the windows with blackout curtains, she stops for just a moment to stare at the sun's last rays.  
  
Lisa sits down helping to feed a young man as well.  
  
She smiles. "you'll be okay.you're a brave soul and everyone many years from now will look up at you."  
  
The man managed to say. "thank you miss."  
  
"don't worry.it's my duty."  
  
She gave a spoonful of the food she was feeding him.  
  
Amy sweeps the floor and then drops it to help a man who needs to get a drink of water.  
  
"there I have you."  
  
Sam and checking the bandages.  
  
"well sir congrats! You are a cured man." She says as her green eyes shine.  
  
The man takes her hand. "thank you miss.please may I help others."  
  
"certaintly."  
  
The man smiled as his emarld eyes shine as well.  
  
Back where we were.  
  
colonel doolittle can make out mountains below them.  
  
doolittle then says over the radio.  
  
"we'll fly till we run out of fuel, then bail out. "  
  
just then his engines start to sputter.  
  
Doolittle gets mad at the sudden surprise.  
  
" shit! "  
  
he puts the plane on auto-pilot and the men move to the hatches.  
  
three guys go out; it's just doolittle and his copilot left.  
  
" nobody else is gonna make it either. if i live through this, they're gonna put me in leavenworth prison. "  
  
they jump.  
  
Lia turns to them still running the plane.  
  
" we're running out of fuel. and i can't find the beacon. "  
  
danny gestures across to rafe that he hears nothing in his radio phones. rafe gestures the same thing back. they look down and the entire ground is covered with clouds.  
  
" i don't know if we're over sea or land."  
  
Drop flares and try to spot something.  
  
Night soon hits.  
  
"well that would be the last sunset I would ever witness.." Lia said looking down.  
  
"why?" Danny said confused.  
  
"I feel like I'm not going to live."  
  
He took my hand smiling. "you will.." I smiled back saying. "I love you Danny.."  
  
Danny seemed shock but then look down turning slightly pink.  
  
"yeah." he said laughing.  
  
"never taught I would ever say this to you.this way.but I love you too."  
  
Suddenly the engines are sputtering; Now that our gunner is dea, we had to get Red to pour the last drops of gas into the tanks.  
  
Suddenly over the coast we strain to see it but..it's the coast!  
  
"we're going to make it!!!" Rafe said. "hear me Lia.we're going to make it!"  
  
"just follow me."  
  
we followed him when suddenly the last engine stop running.  
  
We paniced as we looked down.  
  
"There are Japanese patrols.SHIT!"  
  
We sees as Rafe's plane slowly goes downward  
  
We see it go faster and faster and hits the hard ground.  
  
I let out a fast scream.  
  
"oh my God RAFE!!!"  
  
"Lia clam down.here let me get it."  
  
"no.no I'm fine."  
  
Tears flow down. I'm nervous but I can concertrate. I still got fuel. We'll make it.let's hope Rafe did.. 


	10. In war there is no mercy

Hey guys. I'm the biggest writer's block ever! Ugh Well I'm thinking of whether to keep her alive to stay in the past or die and go to the future It's so not fair I can't think! I want her to be with Danny but then again wouldn't she have to return? And if Danny DOES live what about the baby? Ugh this is NOT funny...LOL Yet I'm laughing. Well I came up with this. It might not be my best work but I hope you like it either way.  
  
And as always thanks for reviewing!  
  
**.¸¸.·´¨`»?«´¨`·.¸¸.**  
Lia Fuentes  
  
We kept flying.  
  
Raymond touched himself.  
  
"I'm alive.I'm breathing.no am I alive?"  
  
Rafe smiled. "you're alive..how everyone else."  
  
"Oh shit Jap patrols!!!"  
  
There was shooting and they hide behind the plane as Rafe kept shooting with his gun with perfect aim.  
  
He didn't now if he'd get out of here alive him, his friends and his sister.  
  
I was struggling with the plane.  
  
"Danny come here!"  
  
He tries to add throttle, the engines sputter out.  
  
We see Jap patrols hitting them with perfect aim.  
  
We were already low flying. When I see that we start real fast as the nose of the plane is about to hit the floor.  
  
I'm trembling. It happens so fast as if I see the world and my life pass me.  
  
It hits. The glass jumps out scratching me. I cry in pain still holding on to the control stick. I fell the jump of the explosion. The oil spills in my face. It burns my eyes causing tears. I couldn't open my eyes, every time I did...the pain was agony. I wipe my eye with one and still holding on to the control stick not letting it go.  
  
I feel as we're been dragged and pushed. I try to turn in hopping that it will. But then the plane flips over. So do we. I hit my head with the ceiling and we're all shouting and screaming not knowing if we'll come out alive. When we crash completely.  
  
I'm tied up, cut and very pale. I feel cold..nervous.and weak.  
  
I'm trembling..I feel life's coming away from me. I taught I would have died. I close my eyes because the pain in my eyes of the oil is too much too bear.  
  
I start crying for some much pain as my body continues to tremble and it gets colder.  
  
When I feel someone's face touch mine. I open my eyes and sees Rafe.  
  
Ramón came and took the knife cutting what I was tied around and it was nearly strangling.  
  
I coughed a bit.I started to cough up blood.  
  
Rafe took out a cloth and cleaned my eyes and face.  
  
"There I'm here..Ramon take care of her.I gotta get Danny."  
  
Ramón looked at me. "you're real cold.and Bravlio's dead.."  
  
"He is." I croaked. I didn't have any strength.  
  
Ramón touched my face smiling. "you're going to make it.just gotta wipe this blood all over you.but about Bravlio I really think he's just uncounicess."  
  
Ramón ripped some of his cloths to stop the bleeding.  
  
I smiled. "I guess I owe you."  
  
"Naw it's a friendship thing."  
  
He smiled. I felt bad that I never really gave him a chance. But it wasn't time to think about that.  
  
When I widened my eyes and a Japanese came knocking out Ramón and looked at me. They all started to shout real loud.  
  
They all had guns pointing it at us.  
  
I was already weak. I bursted in tears. The gun was right at my temple.  
  
I knew I was going to die but I was in so much pain.  
  
Danny who right beside was been threatened. Rafe was knocked to the floor.  
  
Red had his hands up.  
  
When I felt that they dragged to pick me up. I screamed in pain. I had metal cuts in my leg and couldn't manage to get up.  
  
The leader of the patrols kept barking a bunch of orders.  
  
The man picked me up again tying a wire around my leg. I start screaming and cry out.  
  
The man hits me with the gun to the floor.  
  
I drop on my knees with my eyes close.  
  
He pulls me up by the hair and puts a wood in my back pulling my arms back to hold in like a type of crucifixion holding my wrists tied to the wood.  
  
They tie another wire around my neck.  
  
I start coughing out blood again and drop to my knees I can't handle it.  
  
I knew I would die.  
  
I saw Ramón and Bravlio unconscious or dead. I couldn't tell.  
  
The Japanese check him. He's breathing.  
  
The leader shouts a command and the Japanese takes out a gun and shoots Bravlio. His body jumps. The tears keep flowing down. The pain the misery. I saw Rafe as well. I taught they were going to do the same to him.  
  
They grab Ramón who doesn't react and they start kicking him to see if he'd respond.  
  
The others wire Rafe's ankles together... Rafe is emotionless. Rafe's consciousness fades in and out. he hears Danny choking, and his mind sees Danny as a boy those long years ago, being carried by the neck across the field by his father ... then Rafe sees the present: Danny being half- carried, half- dragged by the neck  
  
He sees the way Lia was been treated. No mercy on her as they kept hitting her back harshly. She cried. He remembers her smiling and not now he sees her suffer after so many years he'd seen her go through bad times had he ever seen her go through so much pain.  
  
I was so pale compare to my usual brown skin. My bangs flowed down to my eyes covering them as I dropped again. The man hit me again with the gun but I just fell more not handling it.  
  
I turned and saw Danny they were doing the same to him. I saw the pain in his eyes.  
  
Little did I know that Rafe was reacting. They had tied him with wire as well but on his feet only.  
  
the officer is pulling red along, hands bound behind him.  
  
Rafe starts moving, being dragged on his back, pulled by his feet along the rocky sand. His hand slides by the pistol he tossed behind the rock.  
  
Suddenly everything starts to slow down for me. When the man hits me one more time this time on my head.  
  
I had flashes of the movie. Suddenly I knew who I was. I wasn't Lia McCawley. I was in the future. I real name was Lia Fuentes. All the images came to my mind..  
  
Flashback.  
  
I'm running through the street not even knowing what I'm doing.  
  
The light was for me and I knew it. I didn't know that a car was running like crazy been chased by the police. I was daydreaming like anyone does when they alone in the street but when I turned my heart jumped. The screech and I got hit. I was dead before I hit the floor...and now..I'm back here.."  
  
Danny would die. I couldn't take it. As I saw the action coming before my eyes I had to do something..and I had to do it fast.. 


	11. Is it Good bye Danny forever?

A/N: wow finally! The ending. I had to put a lot of thinking to this but in the end I guess it might have turned up all right.  
  
Wow my first fan fiction finally finished!  
  
I can finally dedicate my time to the others such as Danny's Second chance. Damn I need to update that LOL  
  
So what can I say.  
  
THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! LOL!  
  
Well here is  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pearl Harbor. You know what I own and what I don't blah blah LOL Oh yeah and I merely borrowed some actors/actress names. They don't belong to me either.  
  
Well, hope you like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rafe clutches the gun and shoots one of the men towing Danny then the one who was towing me.  
  
As the man dragging Rafe turns around, Rafe shoots him in the face. The officer spins, raising his rifle; the soldier pulling red, shoves him onto his face in the sand and aims his rifle too.  
  
The officer is pulling the trigger to kill Rafe when Danny slams him down from behind.  
  
I started to race pushing Danny. I couldn't let him die.  
  
I felt my breath go so loud and my heart was pounding so fast and so loud I think it would burst out my chest.  
  
I felt I was dragging my feet as I tried to run counting the seconds. Why was everything so slow! I felt the burden behind me so heavy but I kept dragging. I think I even fell scraping my knees but I kept going.  
  
I pulled myself still fighting with the weight and the pain. I knew I was on the floor as I held on to the cold dirt but I kept dragging.  
  
It felt like a 100 years had past and if the whole world was waiting for me. I flunked myself as soon as I made it and stood up in front of Danny accepting the bullet myself!  
  
How foolish was I at that moment!  
  
"Lia no!"  
  
Danny seem to see the slowness as well. He threw his weight on my as I hit the floor. I fell with my eyes closed but my ears heard the gunshot.  
  
I left out a shout still with my eyes tightly closed. "no!!!"  
  
Then I heard another right after. I heard another one. But it wasn't for Danny.  
  
It had hit Rafe!  
  
But he stood up. Two gunshot was nothing to stop my brother. It had hit him in arm but he still held his gun shooting.  
  
There is so much action I dragged myself to the bomb. I throw it to Red with my teeth. He catches it and throws it. Causing a huge explosion. This man comes out of no where trying to get his revenge on Rafe and I start shouting.  
  
"RAFE!!!!"  
  
I run forward and get shot 3 times on the back. I fall forward and when Rafe realizes he shoots the guy in the face. The man flips screaming in pain and Ramon who had reacted shoot him 3 more times and the man is dead.  
  
I hit the ground slowly.  
  
Rafe ran to me as forgetting the whole thing but he saw two men with guns in their hands heading straight for the two people he loved so much.  
  
Danny didn't have time to think he ran taking both shots himself. He fell back right into Rafe's arms.  
  
When Rafe realized what happened he was angered. So much commotion but the anger of an American can easily kill anyone in his path. All Japanese patrols had died.. It was over.  
  
I was in such great pain I didn't even notice. The shot has not hurt my soul but it clearly had affected my body. I was surrounded by white for the longest. I fell on my knees as I felt more colder. Iced worst then any winter night. I felt numb and my body had no life.  
  
But I still heard another gun shot and I saw a body fall by my side. I couldn't see who had fallen.  
  
I felt someone hold me in their strong arms. I felt the weeping. I looked at him so far away but I knew it was Rafe. I try to talk but the words didn't let me. I felt another person by my side just as cold as I was.  
  
Rafe dragged Danny and me together checking how we are.  
  
Danny had taken a shot from both Rafe and I. But I didn't know this. Not now...  
  
Danny looks down. He starts crying knowing he's going to die.  
  
Danny lies on his back, clutching his wound as if to hold onto his life.  
  
Rafe takes the wood off my back and lays me down.  
  
I'm trembling more then ever getting more pale. I could hardly speak as I start to cough more..I feel dizzy and a huge headache.  
  
I knew this wasn't my life.but I did what I had to do.  
  
"Danny... Lia."  
  
"I'm not going to make it Rafe." I said trying to pick up my hand to touch his cheek.  
  
Danny said the same  
  
"yes you can. "  
  
I couldn't talk. Danny was silent.  
  
His eyes drifting shut, and in that moment Rafe thinks he is gone already.  
  
Then Danny's eyes drift open, finding him.  
  
"take care of Evelyn. "  
  
the words almost kill Rafe, filling him with grief. From somewhere he finds the strength to say  
  
"I will. And your baby. you're gonna be a father. Did Danny hear?"  
  
Danny was shocked at the moment as tears came through his eyes.  
  
Rafe turns to me hugging me. "thank you Lia..oh Lia please don't die.please I love you so much Lia.not you.Lia can I tell you something.."  
  
I looked at him. "what is it Rafe?"  
  
"I'm.." He sighed. "I'm your real brother Lia."  
  
"really?" I said. Lia McCawley was still inside of me. Lia Fuentes wasn't going to talk. Not now . not yet. Not ever in this lifetime.  
  
"Daddy never adopted you.you were actually.my sister.my blood. Please Lia don't die not my own blood."  
  
Danny eyes are closed again. But his head comes up.  
  
Rafe takes it,  
  
"Hey so how's the daddy?" Rafe said trying to look the bright side.  
  
Danny pulls him closer to whisper  
  
"what daddy?"  
  
"You Danny you a daddy"  
  
Danny breathed in so hard as trying to force the words and it blurts out.  
  
"No. you are."  
  
Rafe looks at Danny not knowing how to respond  
  
Danny turns to me. "Lia I---love.you..."  
  
I smile. "Me too." But I feel so dizzy my life draining away.  
  
I finally make my hand to put it on Rafe's face. "I love you Rafe.."  
  
Rafe managed to say out of so much grief. "I---love you too."  
  
"you did your goal."  
  
"I accomplished it..thanks to you.."  
  
"You did it on your own Lia.Natalia."  
  
"I'll say hi to Mom and dad for you."  
  
Rafe looked at Lia and Danny not believing any of this.  
  
Then Danny and I gave a fade smile.  
  
"Hey big brother don't cry now.."I said smiling.  
  
"You stronger than that remember daddy's funeral . stay strong." I said laughing a bit.  
  
I then sighed closing my eyes for a moment but Rafe shook me so I can stay up.  
  
Danny then forced himself more.  
  
"Love that baby as your own. Give him your last name and give him your first name. You're a daddy Rafe.good luck."  
  
I smiled. "you were. a good bro.."  
  
"You weren't a bad sis either."  
  
"We looked out for each other. a promise.done" Danny and I said.  
  
"A promise done." Rafe said closing his eyes holding his tears and his pain.  
  
I slowly closed my eyes and it was like I was dreaming.  
  
I saw darkness overcome me. I was asleep never to be woken again.  
  
Rafe looked at us.  
  
Danny's eyes are open, but Rafe sees no light there. He looks at Lia. Her eyes are closed. But she doesn't move. She looks like she's asleep but there's no movement.  
  
"Lia. Danny... land of the free ... land of the free... "  
  
He shakes both of them as expecting an answer.  
  
An answer which will never come. An answer that would be held only inside Rafe's memory but Rafe kept shaking them as expecting an answer.  
  
"Come on Lia and Danny..land of the free.land of the." He started to cry. The pain was so much.  
  
He wished Lia or Danny would say.home of brave. But there was no answer. There never will be..ever again..  
  
Rafe hugs Lia and Danny tight, and weeps even harder.  
  
He then sighed. "and the home of the brave." he softly said as he held Danny and Lia's dead body in his arms not wanting to let go.  
  
I strained to say "home of the brave" as I heard Rafe's cries.  
  
I heard Rafe's crying going father away as I beg not to leave this life. Huge twist in my stomach. I scream saying. "home of the brave!!!!" But as soon as the little light so far away from me is gone I heard murmurs.  
  
"she's reacting! ."  
  
I opened my eyes.  
  
All my friends were there. Sam.Lisa.Amy.Bravlio.and Ramón.  
  
Their shadows covering the blinding light.  
  
My mother was there as well.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw myself in a hospital.  
  
The doctor smiled as he came up to me.  
  
"I read all the record.oh finally you wake up."  
  
He gave me my baseball cap.  
  
I took it smiling.  
  
"It's April if you wanted to know. You turned 15."  
  
I looked up at him. "what happened sir?"  
  
"You went for a coma right after the car hit you. But you responded after a month."  
  
"It's only been a month?" I said confused.  
  
"Yes, only. Now we'll check you for exams and you can go home in three days."  
  
A month after.  
  
I was back in my normal way as I put down some posters of Josh Hartnett and left some up and put new posters on. Of Avril Lavigne and my new crush.Trevor Morgan.  
  
Then I realize that all my life.that I wasn't crushing on Josh but on Danny the character.  
  
I put on a poster of all my friends which we started a new band group.  
  
I smiled.  
  
I looked at all my pictures and got up on my bed jumping up and down like I always like to do. Can't wait to hear Mom say.  
  
"Lia get down from that bed you'll bump your head"  
  
How I love to tempt her! LOL!  
  
I then saw something on my Pearl Harbor poster that left me breath taken.  
  
I jumped off the bed and walked up to the poster looking at it.  
  
"Pearl Harbor"  
  
Then at the bottom it said.  
  
"We all won the battle in the end"  
  
I then saw 4 people! Guess who was the extra. Lia McCawley herself!  
  
She had a brown complexion with dark brownish black hair with goggles in her head wearing a military suit. She seem to be looking up saluting. Her bangs all the way up to her eyebrows and her bun low if it can even be seen. She was in the background. Beside her was Evelyn who was also in the background with w whole new scenery. She was seen walking in the beach holding some letters in her Hawaiian dress.  
  
Then in the front was Danny and Rafe. They were both in their military clothes. Danny looked like he had just passed his hands through his hair. Looking to the left and Rafe looked serious looking to the right as Pearl Harbor came to the middle. With the subtitle in small letters. "we all won the battle in the end"  
  
But there were other pictures of Pearl Harbor all over!  
  
I saw the one with Rafe and Evelyn when they were at the dance floor.  
  
Then Danny and Lia are shown when they are at the beach just looking at each other.  
  
Then the one that made me laugh was Rafe and Lia together saying.  
  
"Big Brother can be the BIGGEST pain even back in Pearl Harbor" as the title.  
  
I then saw the dvd disk. I was very curious so with my popcorn and soda I sat down at looked at the movie.  
  
My friends were played by many famous people.  
  
There was  
  
First time actress Elizabeth Rivera (she is not a real actress made it up LOL)  
  
Ioan Gruffudd who played Ramón. I never noticed but hey Ramona does look like him. (he is a real actor LOL)  
  
Kate Winslet played Lisa-Lia's close friend. (her too.)  
  
I just can't believe this! Leonardo DiCaprio played Bravlio?!  
  
I started to laugh but I guess I just don't notice these things till now.  
  
Cameron Diaz played my friend Amy.  
  
First time actress Trinity Aguiree played Samantha. (not real actress. LOL)  
  
The only thing that bothered me was Sam doesn't have or had a southern accent but she sounded cool.  
  
I saw how the movie ended. It was real sweet. It didn't go happy for Danny and Lia but it was cuter then living and going through hell.  
  
But what an ending. Completely different! Evelyn had twins! A Boy and a Girl.  
  
They ride of into the sunset and it goes to a fade with the song by Faith Hill heard.  
  
I turned it off.  
  
Then I heard a ring on the phone.  
  
I picked it up but it wasn't the phone. It was my cell.  
  
I flipped it open and pressed a green button and talked.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"Lia! Where are you we have a baseball game in five minutes!"  
  
I then remembered and hung up.  
  
"Doesn't anyone say bye no more" Sam said looking at the phone.  
  
I ran up to a taxi and shouted. "Please take me to Greene Wood Park . quickly!"  
  
"All right girl calm down."  
  
He drove off.  
  
Sam looked around. "where is she?"  
  
The empire with his baseball mask looked at Sam. "she be here"  
  
Sam put her cap forwards since it backward and it said. "Golden Hawks"  
  
She let out a sigh. "let's hope so."  
  
"Let's just hope another car doesn't hit her." Amy said looking around in her cheerleading outfit.  
  
Lisa smiled. "she'll be here. Hey guess what I found in my ring last night."  
  
"What?" Amy and Sam said looking at her.  
  
"An engagement ring. I taught it was Mom and I must have put in on but who knows. It's like if I know who gave it to me but . not really."  
  
Amy and Sam looked at her confused.  
  
"Look just forget it."  
  
"I think it was probably your B-day present from dad Lisa." Sam said smiling.  
  
I was at the car when I felt something in my hand. I opened it and I saw the bracelet.  
  
I smiled. Then the car stopped. I paid him the 5 bucks and ran off with a birthday card in my hand. Then the empire looked up ahead. "hey there she is!"  
  
I ran up to them. I gave the card to Lisa.  
  
"happy Birthday Lisa!"  
  
Lisa smiled and opened the card reading.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you on your day. I was so nice I'm willing to give you 50 bucks on your day" It had a picture of a chicken in the front holding a cake.  
  
She looked at me surprised and opened it.  
  
It had buck written all over it! 50 times!  
  
Lisa laughed and hugged me. "you had to be the one."  
  
"I got you something for real." I said and gave her a bracelet.  
  
"it's beautiful."  
  
"A promised made huh?"  
  
She smiled. "you always get me something funny and a piece of jewel."  
  
I smiled. "all right let's play ball! Leo."  
  
Bravlio looked up at me. "wha?"  
  
"stop eating those brownies!"  
  
"Let's play ball!"  
  
I then noticed there was a cloth hanging off the empire's pocket. It fell and then I ran up to him and gave it to him.  
  
"Hey kid!"  
  
The empire turned around with his face still covered.  
  
"here you dropped this."  
  
The empire smiled. "Hey thanks."  
  
I smiled as we looked at each other for a moment. But I broke the sudden spell.  
  
1 hour later.  
  
"They're killing us!" Ramón said.  
  
"Lia!"  
  
I turned and saw a young boy who was the leader of our team.  
  
"You going. The bases are loaded. If you get us a homerun. We can win by an extra homerun."  
  
I took the bat.  
  
I walked up to the plate.  
  
I had my bat ready looking at it as it came to me. I saw it in such slow motion like I had seen the gunshot and then with force I swung the bat.  
  
BAM!  
  
"Woah it's. it's.. OUT OF HERE!!!!"  
  
Ramón's voice was heard but then I started to run. Everyone in the bases ran and I was the last one.  
  
I then raced as I saw that the kid had found the ball and was racing to get me.  
  
I threw myself and slide. When I heard him say.  
  
"Safe! The Golden Hawks win!!!!"  
  
Everyone started to cheer. They all crowded in on me.  
  
I felt such victory as I saw the other team a bit bummed out.  
  
The team started to scatter around to talk to their parents.  
  
I then saw the same empire who had said save and who's cloth I picked up for. But he came up to me and gave me the cloth.  
  
"Um . thank you.?"  
  
"Nice run there Lia."  
  
I knew the voice sounded familiar and when he took off his baseball mask I looked at him shocked.  
  
It was Danny!  
  
No . not exactly. He was younger and with dark green eyes.  
  
I didn't even know what to do.  
  
"I guess they were happy and someone else was meant to be happy."  
  
I hugged him and he gave me my first kiss . um well my first kiss in this life. LOL  
  
I felt the crowd of people around me as they picked me up breaking our kiss as they took me away.  
  
Danny laughed as he waved. "um.call me" he said and laughed as he walked off stretching. I was still day dreaming and then I woke up and shouting.  
  
"We won the war!"  
  
"Whoo!" the rest of the team shouted and we kept repeating our chant.  
  
"We're number 1! Golden Hawks! We'll fly to victory with golden wings! We're number 1 golden hawks.."  
  
I learned a lot about friendship and love. I guess I wrote this story for so many purposes I can't even find the main one.  
  
Well, I know why we're free because we're a country that won't ever give up.  
  
I learned love just can't be given sometimes you have to fight for it. When you fight for love then it if true love.  
  
I guess one day I was surfing through and found fanfiction.net and wrote this story to see what it taught you.  
  
It sure taught me something.  
  
We're the land of the free  
  
Because.  
  
We're the home of the Brave  
  
Lia Fuentes AKA  
  
Lia McCawley  
  
November 8, 2003 


End file.
